The Girl Of His Dreams
by Kali Shadow
Summary: Mimi and her friend Casey are almost half way done with their trip. They still have the dance and other fun stuff planned. They also have to be on the lookout for Alexandra, what's she got up her sleeve?
1. The Beginning of the Trip

Title: Girl of His Dreams  
Author: Kally Shadow  
Shout-outs: hi to all my friends that believed in my writing skills, you guys were a big help. Thanx to Suspense, DarknessReigns and Star Light Angel, you guys and your e-mails are great!! I suggest you read some of their fics! they are really talented writers.  
Disclaimer: hey guess what? I don't own Digimon or its characters!! what a surprise I bet all your jaws are on the floor! heh NOT! you do know these things are really pointless half the people that read this story aren't gonna read this f*ucked up disclaimer, I mean some are funny but they really are dumb. (pardon my French)  
  
Izzy: hello everyone!  
Matt: *nods for acknowledgement*   
Kally: Hi there, this is just going to be bre...  
Mimi: HELLO! my adoring fans!   
Kally: will you be quiet for a minute? as I was saying this is brief, all I wanted to say was...  
On with the story! heh or part one of it! same difference! Enjoy!  
Matt: incase you were wondering this takes place in the 02 season. sometimes Kally  
forgets to explain these things.  
Mimi: *holds back Kally* Matt be nice.  
Izzy: Kally calm down!  
Kally: Ok sugar, if you say so. *gives Matt the 'I'll get you later for that look'*  
Matt: *Looks away, fully knowing he is going to get a black eye out of this*  
Kally: you know it boy. *grabs the curtain and says* Now on with the story! again......  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
The Beginning of the Trip  
~At Mimi's House All the Way in America~  
  
"Hey Mom I'm ready to go!! If we don't hurry up and pick Casey up we're going to miss the flight." Mimi yelled, "I can't wait to see everyone especially Matt. I wonder how everyone is going to like Casey, well lets put it this way, she's a Digidestined, so whether they like her or not she's there, besides she's my friend and I'm sure Sora and Kari will like her, oh and Yolie too. They guys will probably like her, she has a great  
personality and she's very pretty. I just hope they don't like her too much because we're only staying for three weeks this time." She said to herself. "MOM LET'S GO!!"  
"Coming hunny! Ready?"  
"I've been ready for an hour, hurry up or Casey will think we forgot about her."  
"Oh thats right, well we better get a move on then, you girls are going to have a wonderful time."   
"I always do." And with that Mimi and Mrs. Tachikawa headed for the car to go pick up Casey.   
  
~At Casey's House~  
  
"I hope Mimi gets here soon our flight is in an hour. I wonder what Japan is like. I hope Mimi's friends will like me. Hey Mom they're here!! Bye Mommy I love you have a good time without me."  
"Bye Casey dear have a good time, don't worry I'll manage to have a good time without you."  
"Bring me back a gift!!"   
"Sure thing squirt, bye I'll miss you, and don't have too many wild parties without me!" Casey said giving her giggling little sister Lilly a hug.   
"Don't worry about me I'll be fine."  
"Good girl, bye now, bye Mommy!"  
"Bye sweetie have a good time."  
  
~In Mimi's Car~  
"Hey Mimi, hello Mrs. Tachikawa."  
"Hey Casey, ready to go?"  
"Hello dearie."   
"Yep sure am, but I'm really nervous, I hope I get along with your friends ok."  
"Don't worry, Matt, Kari, Sora, T.K., Joe, Yolie, Cody and Izzy will be just fine. On the other hand Tai and Davis are another story, oh and watch out for Jun, Davis' big sister she's a weird one. Always after my Matt ooooo if she even lays one finger on him I'm gonna break all ten."  
"Hehe sounds like you and Matt are close."  
"Yeah we are." Mimi said getting an awkward glance from her mother. "But thats  
a topic for the flight." She whispered.  
"Oh I get it, ok."   
"So you havn't found a boyfriend here in the states yet have you Casey?"  
"No, I guess I'm just to shy." She said. "I was kinda hoping for a Digidestined boyfriend so we could talk about the Digital world and the Digimon. You know what I mean?" She said lowering her voice to a whisper so Mimi's mom couldn't hear.  
"Yeah I know what you mean. oh hey how's your research on the Digital world been going?"  
"Good actually, my research has proved to be helpful and since, you gave me Izzy's email address I've learned a lot about the Digiworld. He is so smart I can't wait to meet him."  
"Yeah Izzy's a great guy, but sometimes I don't even understand what in hell he's talking about."   
"Really? I always understand what he's talking about. I mean sometimes it doesn't make sense at first but after he explains it, I understand fully."   
"Hey there you aren't developing a liking for Izzy are you?"  
"No, of course not, he's just a friend." Casey said blushing just a little. "Oh hey look we're at the airport!!"   
"Oh goody! I'm soooo excited!"  
"How long did you say the flight was?" Casey asked.   
"About twelve hours, and we stop in France for about a half an hour. I love Paris it's such a big city, to bad we won't get to spend any time there."  
  
(Kally: I don't actually know how long of a flight it is so i guessed please no flames for that timy mistake!)  
  
"Yeah, hey maybe you and I can go there someday as models!"  
"Thats a great idea Casey!! We'll be famous!"  
"Yeah it'll be fantastic! We would have such a blast."  
"You are so right. Oh hey we're here. Tahnks so much Mom for the ride, bye I'll miss you."  
"Yeah Mrs. Tachikawa thank you."  
"It was my pleasure gilrs I hope you have fun, you're staying with Sora right?"  
"Yep, bye mommy."  
"Bye sweetness have fun."  
"I will Mommy say bye to Daddy for me."  
"Ok I will, now hurry up or you'll miss the flight."  
"Ok." The two travelers said at the same time before running off the counter to check in their luggage.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kally: Well there is chapter one, sorry it was soooo short, but i'm at a writers block, since this is my first fic I'll wait for maybe 5 reviews before I post chapter if people like it then we'll keep going if not, i can always just keep writing for my satisfaction.  
Izzy: you'll do fine, I like it so far.  
Matt: you would you little suck up.  
Kally: what was that Matt?  
Matt: oh nothing.  
Kally: Thats what i thought.  
Mimi: Can't you two get along?   
Kally: I'll try if he does.  
Matt: yeah sure why not, i don't feel like getting punched again....  
Mimi and Izzy: Thats better.  



	2. Soaring Through the Skies

Title: Girl of His Dreams  
Author: Kally Shadow  
Shout-outs: I'M ALIVE!! well actually it's only been a whole day since I wrote the last chapter, but i got 7 whole reviews!! I'm soooo happy! Thanx to all you guys who reviewed and thanx to all of ya who gave ideas. Now i really feel stupid but I forgot to mention Ken, and maybe sometime in this fic I'll get Willis in here.   
Disclaimer: I'm a poor starving artist please just leave me alone you know damn well I don't own Digimon or it's characters, however a few never-been-heard-of characters in this do belong to me, and the plot is MY idea!  
  
Matt:Jeez Kally how did you forget ken?  
Kally: Gomen nasai!! please all you ken fans out there DON'T HURT ME!!  
Ken: It's ok I was busy.  
Matt: and I know that the ken lover in your house wasn't in at the time.  
Kally: you mean my sister? ha you're kidding right? are you stalking her?  
Matt:NO WHY WOULD I DO THAT!? besides I know she likes Ken!  
Kally: and you too baby.  
Mimi: WHAT!?!   
Kally: I was talking about Davis not Matt. *cough cough*  
Davis: Huh did I hear my name?  
Kari: No go back to sleep we'll wake you up when you're needed.  
Davis: *stary eyed* Ok Kari.  
Izzy & T.K.: Oh jimmany cricket. (just sounds like something they would say!)  
Kally: Ok well then, On with chapter two of the Girl of His Dreams:   
______________________________________________________________________________________  
~*Soaring Through the Skies*~  
  
~On the Plane (duh)~  
  
"Hey Mimi?"  
"Yeah Cas?"  
"How much longer i'm really hungry!"  
"Hehe not much, beside they were supposed to give us dinner on this flight so I guess we'll be served soon."  
"Oh ok, hey what exactly are we going to do on this trip?"  
"Well, lemme see. I think we were supposed to go to the amusment park one day. And I think that there is going to be a dance sometime next week, and I think that Matt's band is supposed to make a guest appearance."  
"Oh really? But I didn't plan on there being a dance."  
"Oh that's just the thing, it's a formal dance, so I puposely didn't tell you so we could spend a girls' say out and go shopping, most likly just you, me, Sora, Kari and Yolie. I havn't been shopping in Japan in forever and I think that there is the perfect store to check out while we're there."  
"That sounds great."  
"Excuse me girls but would you like some dinner or at least a snack?" Asked the sterwtess  
"Would I ever! What is there to eat?"  
"Lets see, for you kids there is a salad, a hamburger and a sandwich meal."  
"Oh, I think I'll have a salad, with Italian dressing." I replied.  
"And I think I'll have a salad too, but I'd like ranch dressing."  
"Sure thing girls, it'll be a couple minutes, ok?"  
"Ok." We chimed in together.  
After waiting a couple minutes the stewardess came back with our food.  
"Here you go ladies."  
"Arigatou." I said trying out my Japanese.  
"Dooitashimashte." The stewardess said enthusiastically.  
"So I guess you've been practicing little Japanese, eh Casey?"  
"Yeah but I didn't learn to many words."  
"Well I guess you know thank you."  
"Yep that was one of the first words I learned."  
"Well thats good but you don't need to worry about it, the guys all speak English."  
"Thats good. Well I'm done I think I'm going to take a little nap now."  
"Ok, Cas, I think I'll take one too so I can be all rested for when we get there. G'night."  
"Night."  
And with that both girls drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Only to awakened by the same stewardess who served them dinner.  
"Girls, we're about to land you should gather your things and get ready to get off."  
"Oh ok." We said still kind of sleepy. "I have to look good for my Matt when I get off, he said he was going to pick us up from the airport."   
"Oh ok, do I look alright?"  
"Like a princess."  
"Thanks, you look good too."  
"Well I just have to look good! My Matt wouldn't have it any other way."  
"It doesn't matter for me I don't have anyone to look special for."  
"Oh girl don't get so down on yourself, your prince is out there somewhere."  
"Yeah you're right..." I replied kind of half hearted as I looked out the window into the endless sea filled with fluffy clouds and birds caressing the wind. I wonder if there really is someone out there for me, my fate as a Digidestined may be a lonely one. Oh well I always have Floramon, she'll always be there when I need her, I hope she's having fun where she is and I hope she's getting along well with the other Digidestined Digimon. She's a good friend. I'm sure she's won them all over by now, either that or annoyed them half to death, hehe most likely the second one. I was then, suddenly ripped from my thoughts as the plane came to a sudden thud and arrived at the gate.  
"C'mon Casey lets go! And put a smile on you're in Japan lighten up a little and  
have some fun!"  
"Ok. I will." I said with a genuine smile, forgetting my earlier thoughts of  
unhappiness. After getting off the plane and getting their luggage the two girls looked aroun for their ride.  
"What does Matt look like so I can at least try and help find him?"  
"He's pretty tall, has spiky out-of-control blonde hair."  
"Kinda like that guy over there in the black jacket?"  
"Exactly like the guy over there in the black jacket!! MATT!!" The blonde  
Digidestined turned and immediately smiled.  
"Hello Mimi!" Mimi broke out into a run dropping her luggage at the spot whereshe started. Matt had his arms outstretched waiting to catch Mimi when she reached him, when she finally did she jumped right into his arms and he twirled her around with the biggest smile I've ever seen. "Oh that's so cute, she's lucky, he looks like a good guy." I whispered barely audible. "It's not fair." I said in my head.   
"Hey Casey come here and meet Matt!"  
"Ok coming." I said easily lifting both my luggage and Mimi's. "I guess all those sports are starting to pay off."  
"Thanx Cas, I would have gotten them in a minute." Mimi replied kind of amazed that I could mange all 5 pieces of baggage. "Oh, Casey this is Matt, Matt this is Casey." Mimi said as I put the stuff down. I bowed and so did he,   
"It's nice to meet you Matt."   
"It's nice to meet you too Casey." He said with a smile. "Ready to go?"  
"I am!" Mimi and I said at the same time.  
"Jinx!! Ha I got you!" Mimi looked at me with a smile.   
"Oh great." I thought, great way to make me look stupid. Poor Matt he looked confused.   
"Oh thats right Matt, nevermind I'll let you go this time Casey, but next time it  
won't be so easy."  
I smiled, "Just you wait you little trickster, I'll get you soon enough! Oh Matt you don't know what just went on do you?"  
He shook his head, "Um no...."   
"Nevermind, it's a little game we Americans play on each other, when two people say something at the same time and one of them jinxes the other, the person who has been jinxed can't talk until the other person says their name."  
"Oh I get it, that'll be something useful to do on Tai!" He laughed.  
"It'll be a very good thing to use on Tai!" Mimi agreed, giggling. "let's get gong it's our first night in Japan and I wanna get some sleep, traveling makes me tired."  
"Me too."  
"Well come on then let's get you two to Sora's house before it gets any later. My car is parked outside."   
The trio of new friends walked outside to Matt's car.  
"Mimi you didn't tell me your boyfriend had a Dodge Viper!"  
"Um ok is a Dodge Viper special? I know it's a nice car that it's very speedy but I didn't think it was special."  
"Oh nevermind. Nice car Matt."  
"Thank you." He said smiling. Let's go Sora is expecting you."  
"Ok lets ride!" Mimi yelled, while Matt and I laughed at her.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kally: I know it was another short chapter, I'm sorry.  
Mimi: It's ok Kal, we understand.  
Davis: NO! it's not ok! I wanna be in this ficcy somewhere when will I be in it? COME  
OM WORK WITH ME PEOPLE!!  
Matt: do you ever think about what you say?  
Davis Of cour-   
Matt: because we don't!  
T.K. and Kari: Oooo shot down!!  
Davis: *sulking in the corner*  
Kally: My poor poor Daivis, you'll be in here soon enough soon enough, my friend, heh  
heh...  
Izzy: I know that laugh, what do you have planned for Davis, not like I care or anything  
but I still wanna know.  
Kally: you'll see sugar you'll see, heh heh. MWHAHAHAH!!  
Rest of the Cast: *sweat drop* oh dear.  
Kally: JYNX!! HA HA I GOT YOU ALL!! but I'll let Izzy off because I can't resist those  
eyes.   
Izzy: Thanx cutie! Now we can torment the rest of the cast. This is going to be fun!  
Kally: You know it! Oh stay tuned for the next chapter of The Girl of His Dreams! same  
Digichannel same Digitime!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. First Night in Paradise

Title: Girl of His Dreams  
Author: Kally Shadow  
Shout-outs: Hello again! GOMEN NASAI!! I really tried to get tehe chapter out before I went on vacation, but it just didn't work. I'm SOOOOOOO SORRY! I'm going to try and get another chapter out by monday, maybe, maybe not it depends on how i feel and how much stuff i have to do. Ja ne!  
Disclaimer: Digimon and al its characters do not belong to me so just leave me alone!  
  
Kally: Konnichi wa!! We're back! well every one but Izzy and I can't speak because I  
jinxed the lot of 'em! heh heh I rule!   
Izzy: Yes you do!  
Kally: Thanks sugar! Oh lets see should we let them go and put a little humor back in this?  
Izzy: Naw I'm enjoying this. Well we can let everyone go but Goggle boy over there.  
Davis: *has that 'no-you-can't-do-this-to-me' look on his face*  
Kally: Oh you look so surprised, ok Matt, Mimi, T.K, Kari you're off the hook. Now whose in for torturing the lil' Goggle head?  
Kari: I'm in!  
Davis: *has that 'how-could-you-do-this-to-me-Kari?' look on his face*  
Kari: I'm not always an angel *looks at T.K.*  
T.K: hehe I know.  
Yolie: Did I hear there was some Davis bashing to be had?  
Kally: YEAH!! Let's get to it! While we're enjoying this, you can read the next chapter of The Girls of His Dreams. Synoara na no da!   
______________________________________________________________________________________  
First Night in Paradise  
  
"Thanks for the ride Matt." I said stepping out of the car.   
"Yeah thanx baby."  
"It was my pleasure ladies."  
"I'm going to get the bags ok Mimi?"  
"Ok I'll catch up with ya in a moment, just have to tie up some loose ends." She said with a wink."  
"Ok." I could hardly suppress a giggle. "Matt would you open the trunk?"  
"Sure thing." As I walked back to the end of the car I heard some whispers. "It's not fair.!" I screamed in my head. Oh well he's out there, somewhere. I grabbed all the suitcases out of the trunk and shut it quietly, so as not to disturb the love birds. Then I waited for Mimi to come help me.   
"Is that everything Cas?"  
"Yep. Thanx again Matt."  
"No problem but I should get going I have to pick T.K. up from a party. I'll see ya tomorrow."  
"Bye sweetie!"   
"Bye Matt." And with that the tall blond hope back into his car and drove off.   
"Come on Cas let's go inside and meet Sora."  
"Sure. I'm getting cold anyway."  
"Don't worry it supposed to get warmer tomarra."  
"Thats good." I said as we entered the large apartment building. "Wow this place is huge!"   
"Yep sure is. Come on Sora lives on the 8th floor. And I am not taking the stairs!"  
"Hehe me neither. Oh there's the elevator. Let's go!"  
"For a second there I didn't think we were going to make it."  
"Yeah, that was a mad dash! What floor is it?"  
"Eight." Mimi said as I pushed the button. "I wonder how Sora has been lately? I wonder how she and Tai are doing?"  
"Tai?"  
"Oh that's Sora's boyfriend he's nice but a real airhead. I don't know why she likes him."  
"I've heard love can cover up any small imperfections."  
"Yeah I guess you're right he's a nice guy and he treats her really well."  
"Then thats all that counts, oh hey look, floor eight, after you."  
"Ok Sora's apartment is just around the corner, ah here it is home sweet second home."  
"Hehe yeah." I said while knocking on the door. The girl who opened it was about my height which is only about 5 foot 2 inches, she had orangy-red hair that was pulled up to one side with a clip. She wore a pair of jogging shorts and a black top with the words Weathervane Athletic Sport. (tm)  
"Hey Sora!"  
"Mimi!! It's been soo long, too long in fact. How are you?"  
"I'm doing fine, and by the way this is Casey, she's a Digidestined from America."  
"Hi Casey I'm Sora." She bowed.   
"Konnichi wa Sora." I said with a deep bow.   
"Oh I'm sorry, I just got back from jogging I'm a mess, but come in come in!" We enteedr the apartment and went to Sora's room which was the second room on the right of the hallway. "Here is my room, let me just go wash up and change."  
"Ok." Mimi called after she walked out the door.   
"Wow this room is huge!" I said. "There are three beds, two dressers, a nightstand by every bed and a vanity next to a walk-in closet! I wish my room was this big!"  
"Oh this isn't Sora's room. this is usually the study, but I guess there was two if us coming they turned it into a three person bedroom."  
"Well I get the bed by the window!"  
"Ok." Sora said as she re-entered the room.  
"It's fine with me." Mimi agreed.   
"Are you guys hungry? We just bought a whole bunch of junk food for our little vacation."  
"I'm in!" Mimi and I said at the same time. "But first I want to get into some more comfortable clothes."  
"Ok the bathroom is across the hall and down to the left a little." Sora called after me as I headed to the bathroom with my pj's and hair brush. After I changed into my tight navy blue jogging shirt and light blue sweat pants. Then brushed out my strawberry-blonde hair and flung it into a ponytail on the top of my head. "There thats better." Glad to have my hair out of my face. I walked back to Sora's room to find the two best friends chattering away like there was no tomorrow.  
"I'm back!" I said with a smile. "Now where are those munchies!?!"  
"Hehe they're in the kitchen c'mon I'll show you, Mimi if you want to you can get  
changed into your pj's if you want."  
"Ok, I'll be out in a minute, save some good stuff for me!"  
"Ok we will." Sora said with a giggle. We walked to the kitchen in silence. "What would you like Casey?"  
"Oh I don't know got any popcorn?"  
"Yeah we do wanna watch a movie tonight?"  
"Sounds good to me, but lets ask Mimi what she thinks."  
"Thats a good idea. So how old are you Casey?"  
"If fifteen, how about you?"  
"I'm fifteen as well. Do you play any sports?"  
"Sure do, in the fall I play field hockey, in the winter I ski and in the spring and summer I play softball. You play soccer right?"  
"Yep, I play soccer just about all year with Tai, he's been on my team since we were like five years old."  
"Wow you guys have been friends forever, thats good."  
"Lemme guess Mimi told you about Tai?"  
"She didn't say anything bad, but she told me that you guys were going out and that he was nice and that he was really good to you." I said smiling.  
"Ok sometimes Mimi and Tai get into fights and I was just wondering if she said anything she might regret later."  
"Oh no, I only got nice reports on everyone but Jun and Davis' wasn't that great either."  
"Yeah well that household is a little strange, no they're very strange. I'd watch your back around them, espicially Davis, we all know he's got a thing for Kari, but if he sees how pretty you are he might just change his mind."   
"If he even touches me I'm gonna slap him so hard that he won't be able to talk for a week."   
"Good you've already learned how to handle Davis!"   
"Yeah Mimi taught me the ropes. Speaking of Mimi where is that girl?"  
"Oh she'll be out in a minute she's probably washing off all that make-up she wears."  
"Hehe yeah you're probably right, she wears enough make-up for both me and herself."   
"Oh well what are you gonna do with that child."  
"What child?" Mimi asked as she walked into the kitchen wearing pj's that were pink (duh) and they had little yellow crowns on the pants and the word Princess written in glitter on the top.   
"Oh nothing." I said covering up. "Wanna watch a movie?"  
"Yeah that sounds good to me. Sora is it ok with you?"  
"Sure, what movie do you guys want to watch?"  
"Oh I don't know you choose." Mimi replied.  
~*~*~*~  
After about 20 minutes we finally decided on a movie and sat down to watch it. We were up until about 2 in the morning just chatting and doing things girls normally do at a sleep-over. Then we went back to our room and talked some more until we drifted off to sleep.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kally: HEY look another short chapter that really doesn't do anything for the plot!   
Izzy: Thats not true!  
Matt: I'm just going to bite my tongue.  
Kally: Don't draw any blood. *snicker*  
Mimi: Hey hey you two be nice.  
Davis: *a muffled HELP ME!*  
Kally: Did you guys here something?  
Tai: Oh the rest of the gang are just torturing poor baby Davis.  
Sora: TAI! when did you get here?  
Tai: Just in time to see Davis get tickled to death by Veemon.  
Sora: Heh yeah that was good.   
Kally: It wasn't my idea. (looks around like it wasn't her fault when it was) Well ol' chaps gotta go! The gang and I are headed out for some pizza on me!   
Matt: Me too?  
Kally: Yes you too, but Davis isn't coming, unless anybody wants him to.  
*silence*  
Kally: It's unanimous then bye babe.  
Davis: *muffled* HELP ME PLEASE! 


	4. Wednesday; Day One of Fun

Title: Girl of His Dreams  
Author: Kally Shadow  
Shout-outs: peace yo! whats up?? I'm oh soooo bored and got an idea from my sister (who is mad at Matt right now) for my ficcy, so I'm gonna see what I can do with it k? to bad here it comes!  
Disclaimer: it's not mine, none, zip, zilch, zero, nada, nothing! ok? well well? thought so.  
  
Matt: Why is she mad at me?   
Kally: Don't ask me, it has nothing to do with this ficcy.   
Tai: I think it has something to do with Sora and some cookies? maybe?  
Sora: Are you serious?  
Kally: Whatever, I don't know so just drop it.   
Mimi: Sounds good to me.  
Matt: BUT I WANNA KNOW!  
Kally: You can't, so deal with it. Or maybe you could just talk to her yourself.  
Matt: But I'm not good at talking, thats' Izzy's job.  
Izzy: *looks up from comp* Huh?  
Kally: Nothing dear.  
Izzy: Whatever babe.  
Kally: Matt so you really wanna know?  
Matt: YES!!   
Kally: OKOKOK! Calm you raging hormones. I'll tell you while these loverly people read on in the ficcy, onto the show! Now proudly presenting The Girl of His Dreams. peace love, I'm outy! bye bye. Syonara na no da!  
  
It think we're going to jump back into third person for a little while  
_________________________________  
*Wednesday; Day One of Fun*  
  
"Hey Casey wake up!!"   
"But Mimi it's too early in the morning to be up!"  
"Casey, dear, it's 10:30!! How much longer do you want to sleep?"  
"How about till 2?"  
"NO! Get up you lazy head we're going to meet everyone at the park today."  
"Oh thats right, ok I'll get up. Where's Sora?"  
"She's making breakfast, how's French toast?"  
"Sounds good to me. I'll be out in a minute, just gonna brush my hair."  
"Ok." And with that Mimi walked out the door.  
"Oh what to do with this mess today?" Casey asked aloud to herself. "Maybe I'll do low pig-tail braids. Yeah that will work." After brushing her flowing hair for a moment longer Casey parted her strawberry-blonde tresses and put the two sections into two braids hanging on her shoulders that went to just about her waist. "Maybe I should cut some of it off?"  
"Naw I like it that way." Sora said poking her head in the door. "Breakfast is ready."   
"Thanx, I'm right behind you." Casey said leaving her brush on the dresser closest to her  
bed. "Hey that smells really good."  
"Oh thank you."  
"Yeah Sora, when did you learn to cook?"  
"I've been taking courses at school."  
"Thats cool. Thats a useful skill we all should be taught."  
"Yeah Cas your right."  
"Oh Sora by the way you can call be Cas if you want it doesn't bother me."  
"Ok, I'll remember that. Here ya go! Nice and hot!"  
"Wow!" Both Casey and Mimi exclaimed at the same time.  
  
~**~**~**~  
  
After eating the three girls headed back into their room to decide what to wear.   
  
"Hey Mimi what do you think of this shirt?"  
"Blue is a good color for you Cas!"  
"Hey Sora what do you think of these shorts?"  
"I say go with em."  
  
~**~**~**~   
  
After finally deciding what to wear, the three girls took one last look in the mirror and walked out the door. Mimi wearing a pink knit top with a cat on a surf board that said 'Surf Kitten' along with a pair or navy blue jean shorts. Sora was wearing a light yellow spaghetti strap top that said 'Angel' in dark blue letters also wearing dark blue shorts. Casey had on a tank top that had the word 'lovable' written across the front in red sparkles, but she had a light pair of Capri pants on that had a pocket along the left side of her thy. As said before Casey's hair was in to low braided pig-tails but she had added some red glitter to maker her blond highlights stand out a little more and she had woven little flowers into the braids as well. Mimi's hair was in a half pony-tail but the top half was twisted into a tight bun, and Sora's hair was down but pulled back on the left side with a clip decorated by a little white daisy. All three had put on a comfortable pair of sneakers for a day at the park.  
"Lets head to the park girls. We can walk but it will take a little while but don't worry we  
have plenty of time."  
"Oh I want to walk so I can get a better idea of whats around me!"  
"Do we have to? My feet hurt already."  
"Oh don't be such a baby Mimi we can soak our feet in the pond when we get there ok?"  
"Sure Sora. Casey, ya ready to spend your first full day in Japan?"  
"You bet!" And with that the three new inseparable friends we on their way to meet the entire gang at the park. After about twenty minutes of walking the girls reached their destination of the park, only to be met by Tai, Jyou, T.K., Kari, Yolie and Ken(there hehe I didn't forget him!!).  
"Tai!"  
"Hi Sora! How are ya?"  
"I'm good, how are you?"  
"I'm better now that you're here."  
"Aww thats sweet." Sora said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Well we might as well introduce Casey to everyone whose here. Casey this is Jyou."  
"Hi Jyou." Casey said with a wonderful smile.  
"Konnichi wa Casey." Jyou said with a bow and blushed just a little.  
"My guess is you've already figured out that that is Tai."  
"Hello Tai."  
"Nice to meet you Casey."  
"And over there we have T.K. and Kari." Mimi continued.  
"Hi Kari, Hello T.K."  
"Hi Casey welcome to Japan!" Kari said with a huge smile on her face.  
"Nice to meet you Casey." T.K. bowed.  
"And last for the moment is Yolie and Ken."  
"Konnichi wa Yolie and Ken."  
"Hello." Ken said with a bow.  
"Wow Mimi was right you are kool."  
"It's nice to meet you too Yolie."  
"Oh look here come Cody and Davis." Sora and Casey share looks of amusement.  
"Hey everyone!" Davis shouted.  
"Hello." Cody said. Davis then walked right up to Casey walked around her a few times looking at her with a weird expression on his face. Casey just stayed cool and waited till her 'examination' was over. Davis then stopped in front of her had gave her another weird look. Then to the idiot's surprise Casey bowed and said, "Hello Davis my name is Casey,  
it's nice to meet you."  
"HI! It's nice to meet you too." He said it with so much excitement that Casey was almost scared of him. But instead she just turned to Cody and said her greeting. Davis stood there kind of shell shocked. "That was weird, usually people give me these strange looks when I do that." He thought to himself. "I wonder why she didn't react like everyone else?  
There's something fishy about this girl." But Davis' thoughts were interrupted when Matt  
and Izzy came running up to the group.  
"Matt!!" Mimi exclaimed!   
"Hello Mimi, hey guys, hi Casey, it's good to see you again."  
"It's nice to see you too so soon."  
"Well Cas, I guess you've met everyone but Izzy. Izzy this is Casey, Casey this is Izzy."  
"Hello Casey."  
"Hi Izzy, it's nice to finally meet you after all those months of emails." Casey said with a  
grand smile on her face.  
"She's pretty....." Izzy thought to himself. But then his thoughts were interrupted by Tai's  
voice.   
"So Digidestinded what are we going to do today?"  
*silence*  
"Could we go to the digital world?" The voice came barely above a whisper.   
"Why?" "  
Because I haven't been there in a long time and I'd like to see Floramon."  
"Floramon, Casey is that you?"  
"Uh huh."   
"Well I don't know it's still pretty dangerous in there, right Kari."  
"Well yeah but...."   
"Then we won't go." Izzy saw a flash of disappointment cross over Casey's face.  
"Oh ok Tai we don't have to go if it's to dangerous." Casey said meekly, but quickly put a smile back on her lips.   
"Anybody else got any suggestions?" Tai said reverting the subject back the original one.  
"Tai, why don't we just stay here in the park for the day?" Kari suggested.  
"Sounds good to me, any objections?"   
*silence*  
"Ok then what'll we do first?"  
"How about a game of soccer?" Sora said.  
"Ok."  
"Whatever."  
"Sure." Numerous other words of agreement went up.   
"But it's girls verses the guys." Davis added. "We're gonna kick your butts because you  
guys only have Sora, we have Ken, Tai and Me!"  
"Oh we'll see about that Davis we'll see." Kari said with a smug look on her face.  
"Let the game begin, I'll referee." Jyou said at the last minute.  
"I'll help Jyou referee." Cody said in agreement.  
"And I'll watch because you all know I'm not good at sports,"  
"Have it your way Izzy." Davis said in reply. "Then it's five on five. Tai, Ken, Matt, T.K.  
and me verses Mimi, Sora, Kari, Yolie and Stacy."  
"Uh Davis come here," Casey said a little annoyed.  
"Yeah what is it?"  
"Come here it's a secret. The secret is," Her voice dropped in volume till it was barely audible. Then she whispered right in Davis' ear, "Uh Davis my name is Casey. You must have a hard time with names because I've heard you have trouble spelling T.K.'s name too." Then she added, "And if you ever get it wrong agian I'll slap you so hard it'll be difficult to even smile." Davis' face lost it's macho man look to one of utter surprise. Everyone broke out in laughter at the look of pure astonishment on Davis's face. "So anyway lets begin, if you guys say your so good you should have no problems." Casey said in a sudden mood swing.   
"Well she's no angel.... like everyone thinks..." Davis thought to himself. "Fine then have  
it your way, guys are better than girls any day." He said regaining his smirk.  
"You just keep thinking that way and we'll see if we can't change that right Sora?"  
"You got it Cas, and boys, don't go easy on us. Lets get started." The game started with Matt and Yolie in each goal. The guys had won the coin toss and they decided to start with a pass-back. Tai started with it and passed it to Davis, but before it even got there Casey intercepted it with incredible speed. Soon she and Sora were passing it down the field, only Ken could keep up, but he was out numbered. After the aftershock Davis got real mad and ran at his fastest. He ran up to Casey who had the ball, ran to her side then did his famous slide tackle, tripping Casey falt on the grass. Davis ran with the stolen ball back the other way bent on scoring. A look of pain passed over Casey's face but nobody noticed because she was up in such a hurry and down the field nobody had time to contemplate. To Davis' and everyone elses surprise she ran to Davis' and copied his slide tackle to perfection, she quickly passed the ball to Mimi who was closest, with a great kick Mimi passed it to Sora who was further up the field. And in all this time the guys had no clue what was going on. Sora ran to the left side of the goal and with a tremendous kick sent the ball flying into the top part of the net, out of Matt's reach. All the girls let up a cheer of excitement and the boys shared a look of pure astonishment, except for Ken because he knew from the second they started Casey knew what she was doing.   
"Oh my god!" Was the only thing both Davis and Tai could say. T.K. and Matt were just kind of shocked.  
"Great job girls!" Yolie yelled from down the feild. "That was amazing. Casey do you play soccer?"  
"Nope, I just play softball and field hockey."   
"Really?" Kari asked as she ran up to her.  
"Yeah, well field hockey is kind of like soccer but not really."   
"Then where did you learn to play like that?" Tai asked coming out of his surprise.  
"My elder brother Adam taught me, he plays college soccer back home."  
"Thats cool." T.K. said as he ran up behind Kari.  
"So anyway are you boys in for another round?"  
"I'm out." T.K. said in reply. "My feet hurt and I didn't even touch the ball."  
"Oh T.K. you're such a wimp, but I can't complain i'm not the soccer player in my family, in fact I don't really play any sports." Kari replied, "So I guess I'm out too." Both T.K. and Kari went off the feild to sit with Izzy under a tree.   
"Well now it's four on four." Sora said.   
"I'm out." Matt suddenly said walking from goal, "I'm never going to be good at this game."  
"Well if Matt's out I'm out." Mimi said smiling at Matt. So together the two joined the  
ever growing bunch of people under the tree, which now had Yolie and Ken who had both quit.  
"Can we play two on two?" Tai asked.  
"Well I'm out Sora said, two on two is no fun, but ya know what I would like to see?"  
"What?" Both Davis and Casey said at the same time.  
"I'd like two see the two of you go head to head, just Davis and Casey."  
"YEAH! I'd like to see that too." Tai said in pure agreement.  
"Um ok." Casey said, becoming a little shy. " But I think Davis will win." She continued kind of frowning.  
"You now I would win." Davis smirked.   
"Come on Casey you can beat him!" A voice yelled from the group under the shade. It was Izzy's. Casey just smiled back at him.  
"Well ok I'll give it a try." Casey said turning back to Davis.  
"First one to score wins, you're gonna lose big time." Davis teased.  
"First goal." Davis won Jyou's coin toss. And the game began, Davis started with a bunch of fancy dribbling moves just to scare Casey. She just kept her eyes on his every move waiting for him to screw up in the slightest. Then her chance came, Davis was out of step just a little bit and she went in to get the ball. She slipped right passed Davis with that ball and headed towards the goal, but Davis caught up and once again tripped Casey with his slide tackle hitting in the same spot last time wich was begining to bleed from the last attack. She winced in pain but got right up and followed Davis. But she was to slow with her leg. And in the end Davis scored. He was jumping up and down but then he loked at the ground and noticed a red liquid on his shoe. "Oh man..." He thought. "I got her good." Casey then walked up to him and said,   
"Nice job Davis I guess you beat me."   
"Yeah I guess I did. Hey are you ok?" Then everyone came out onto the field, and kind of half congratulated Davis. And Sora apologized to Casey for putting her through that.   
"It's ok." Casey said with a smile. "So what are we going to do next?"  
"Well it's about lunchtime we could go get something to eat." Cody suggested in  
response. A round of agreement went up among the Digidestined. They all started walking towards the street but Casey was lagging behind.  
"Hey Casey hurry up!" Mimi yelled from the group of kids."  
"I'm comming just a little tired from the game." Casey started to quicken her pace, but that was a bad idea, her leg couldn't handle the pressure. She suddenly fell and yellped in pain. Every one turned around to see whats wrong only to find Casey on the ground clutching her lower leg, tears faintly streaming down her face. All the girls turned ran to her immediately, they guys following close behind.  
"Casey are you ok ?" Mimi asked with worry.  
"Yeah Cas you ok?" Sora asked in unison with Kari and Yolie. The guys just looked down with concern on their faces.  
"Hey guys let me see." Jyou squeezed his way throught the circle of kids.  
"Yeah Jyou get in there." Izzy said with urgency.   
"Oh shit." Davis thought. "I'm in trouble now......"  
"Lets have a look at it." Jyou said to Casey.  
"It's just a little scratch. I'm fine." She said as she lifted her blood covered hand.  
"I wouldn't exactly call that a scratch. Look at it it's bleeding like mad. Did you get it during the soccer game?"  
"Yeah..." Casey replied. Everyone looked at Davis, who knew there was no way to get out of this one. "Wait it wasn't Davis' fault. I got it when I slide tackled him."  
"But he slide tackled you twice! You can't say that didn't help!" Izzy said getting a little angry at Davis. And everyone including Ken was giving him bad looks.  
"No no, don't be mad at Davis it's my fault, my mother always said I get to into the games I play so I don't really care what happens to my body when I play. Plus I'm a natual clutz it happens alot to me, I hardly ever know where half my sctratches and bruises come from." Davis didn't say a thing just silently thanked her with his eyes.  
"Well however it happened it needs to be attended to." Jyou said. "Let's get her to the bench I have stuff in my bag to treat it with."  
"Do you go anywhere without that bag?" Matt teased.  
"Hey it comes in handy for times just like this so I'd hush up." Jyou said looking Matt straight in the eye. Matt just looked away.   
"Come on you guys quit it." Tai said walking over to Casey and helping her up. Then Izzy came up on the other side of her and put her arm over his shoulder so he and Tai could help her to the bench. Both Casey and Izzy blushed.  
  
~**~**~**~  
After Jyou had done his medical bit the group headed out for lunch, with Casey limping most of the way. Half the time she had to lean on somebody else to walk straight. But after a while they decided on a restaurant and went in. The large group had to split up in two differnt groups because there was so many of them. So Davis, T.K., Kari, Cody, Yolie and Ken all went to a table leaving the rest on the origial Digidestinged to another. They all ordered and shared some small talk mainly consisting of questions towards Casey and Mimi and life in America. Mimi got a little tired of it but Casey answered every question in full and with a smile. She was glad they wanted to get to know her. After lunch they headed back to the park to rest for a while and let lunch settle.  
  
"So whats on the agenda next o' fearless captain?" Mimi asked teasing Tai.  
"Oh how should I know what do you guys wanna do?"  
*no response*   
"Well we could just sit here and talk. You guys got to ask me all those questions I think it's your turn for interrogation."  
"Well it is only fair besides you're still having trouble walking." Tai said kind of teasingly.  
"I am not I can walk just fine, see." Casey took a couple steps then fell to her knees in  
pain. "Damn, oops soory, excuse my foul language. Ow that hurt."  
"Well I guess here is an ok spot, at least we're in the shade." Izzy said while typing at his labtop.   
"Well I have to go I have kendo practice."  
"Oh alright." Casey said with a smile, "It was nice to meet you Cody."  
"It was nice to meet you too Casey, goodbye everyone."  
"Bye." Alot of them said.  
"I have to go too, it's my turn to work at the store."   
"Oh ok bye Yolie." Mimi said with disappointment.  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Yolie I hope to see you later."  
"Goodbye Casey I'll be around give me a call."  
"Ok I'll remember that."  
"Oh my god I just rememberd I have to go to my photography class! Bye everyone, nice to meet you Casey see ya around."  
"Wait for me Kari I'll walk with you!"  
"Ok then bye Kari bye T.K. Cya later."  
"Bye Casey!" T.K. yelled as he ran after. "Cya around gang!"  
"Well that narrowed down the crowd." Tai said with a huff.  
"Sorry Tai I have to go too." Ken said, "I have soccer practice."  
"Oh yeah you're right I do too." Davis joined in."Gotta go talk to you later." Murmers of farewell went up as the two boys left.  
"Guess it's just us now, the original Digidestined." Sora pointed out.  
"So what are we going to do now?" Mimi asked again.  
"I told you I don't know!" An agitated Tai said in response. "Well? Any suggestions?"  
"Nope." Matt said flatly. Moments of silence passed by as the group thought of things to do.   
"Well could go down to the pond." Sora suggested.  
"Yeah thats a good idea, it's not far from here." Mimi said in agreement.  
"Ok then lets go." Tai uttered finally glad they were doing something. So the group got up and started walking towards the pond.  
"Do you want some help?" Said a voice as Casey was attempting to get up. When she looked up she saw Izzy.  
"Um yeah thanks." She said in a shy voice. So he helped her up and the two started to walk towards the pond. Everyone was far ahead of them chattering away. Casey and Izzy walked in silence trying to catch up to the crew. But after a short distance Casey's leg began to throb and give way. When it did give way she tried to catch herself but she fell. And she fell right on top of Izzy who was walking beside her. It was quite the site.  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry Izzy." Her face was a deep shade of red. "God I'm such a clutz."  
"No it's ok, I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing either." He was also  
blushing. Both kids scrambled to their feet and caught up to the rest of the group. When they reached the pond they flopped down in the soft grass.   
"Well you two sure took your sweet time getting here." Tai said smugly.  
"Tai leave them alone." Sora said with a rather annoyed look on her face.  
"Sorry Sora." He muttered.  
"Yeah that was my fault." Casey said apologetically  
"Still having trouble walking?" Jyou asked.  
"It's getting better." She replied with a smile as she sat on the grass beside Mimi and Izzy who had pulled out his laptop.   
"So what were you guys talking about be fore Izzy and I got here?"  
"Nothing special, just useless stuff." Mimi replied.  
"I see." Casey said as she laid down on the fresh grass. Casey must have been lost in her own thoughts starring in to the beep sky filled with heaps of clouds to notice the endless chatter around her. Mimi noticed that Casey wasn't paying attention so she decided to pull her into it.  
"Hey Cas? Earth to Casey!"  
"Huh, uh sorry what was the question?"  
"We were discussing what to do later this week. What do you want to do? Go to the beach or go out to the mountains for some horseback riding?"  
"Oh they both sound like fun it doesn't matter to me."  
"Oh that was a big help."  
"Sorry why don't we do both? Like go to the mountains on Saturday and then to to the beach sometime next week. It is summer after all you guys don't have school."  
"She's got a point." Matt replied. "What do you guys think?"  
"Sounds good to me." Tai and Sora replied."  
"I think I'm allergic to horses."   
"Oh come on Jyou get over it."  
"Ok fine."  
"I'm in." Mimi replied.  
"Me too." Matt continued.  
"What about you Izzy?"  
"Huh what? What are we doing?"  
"We're going to go to the mountains for some horseback riding on Saturday. Had you been in this conversation at all you would have known. Jeez both you and Casey have been out of it during this entire little meeting." Casey blushed as Tai said that.  
"I'm sorry." Casey said becoming shy.  
"Lighten up Tai. I'll go." Izzy said as he returned to the work on his computer.  
"Finally something to do!"  
"Oh dear it's 3:30 already, Sora weren't we supposed to be home at 4?  
"Yeah we should get going." Sora replied. And with that the three girls got up.  
"It was nice to meet you all." Casey beamed. Rounds of good-byes went up as the girls  
left and the reaming guys separated and headed home. When the girls got home Mimi and  
Sora went into the kitchen to help with dinner and Casey went to take a shower because  
she had gotten dirty during the soccer game. After her shower Casey went to her blue Pineapple laptop and sent Izzy an email.  
  
-------------  
  
I'm sorry and thanks  
~ Casey  
  
-------------  
  
She then went to join the family for dinner.  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kally: OWOWOWOW MY HANDS HURT! That was too long! 9 friggen pages arg!  
Izzy: Poor baby, well at least the chapters are getting longer.  
Kally: True, so true. Anyway I really have nothing to say now. Sorry I was late getting this out.   
Davis: YEAH I WAS IN THE FIC!  
Kally: And thats the most you're going to be featured in this ficcy.  
Davis: Oh damn.  
Kari: Bye bye Davis we won't miss you!  
Davis: Kari how could you say that?  
Kari: It was quite easy.   
Kally: Well thats it for now cya later, ja ne! The next chapter will be out around next weekend.  



	5. 

Title: Girl of His Dreams  
Author: Kally Shadow  
Shout-outs: Hello I'm back! and in a really weird mood so whatever I write may be a little weird.....   
Disclaimer: do I have to write one of these for every chapter, well let's see I don't own any rights to the all wonderful and holy Digimon or it's characters however I made up the character Casey based on a friend, so I own her, me, she's mine you hear! Gomen nasai....  
  
Kally: Hello all how are you? Me I'm peachy keen, spiffy eh?  
Matt: Not really.....  
Kally: Nobody asked you.  
Izzy: Yeah nobody asked you!  
Matt: What you wanna make something of it little man?  
Izzy: Bring it on wimp!  
Matt: Me? Wimp? I think not.  
Izzy: I think so! You better bring your A game!  
Tai: Hey you guys knock it off.  
Sora: Yeah guys violence is not the answer!  
Izzy: Yeah you guys are right, I'm sorry Matt.  
Matt: Yeah yeah and I'm sorry I made fun of your girlfriend.  
Izzy: It's ok.  
Kally: Oh damn...... oh well now that that little number is over let's continue with our story shall we?  
Davis: Am I in this chapter?  
Kally: Does it look like I know?  
Davis: Well you are the author......  
Kally: Have I written the chapter yet? NO! Bug off I'll think about it. Read on loyal fanfic addicts! Read on!  
We're still in third person!   
PS: Sorry if this gets a little mushy i'm in another strange mood..... and i used a couple of weird words.  
_______________________  
~* A New Love A New Rival *~  
  
*beep beep beep*  
"Oh that must be my watch, 7 already? I guess I better got for my run because I skipped yesterday." Casey said as she rose from her bed and put on her tight jogging shirt and loose sweat pants.  
"Hnn Casey where are you going up so early?" Sora questioned still half asleep.  
"I'm going for a morning run, I'll be back in like twenty minutes. Go back to sleep."  
"Oh ok cya later, don't get lost."  
"I won't I've got my cell phone with me, I'll call Mimi's if I need directions."   
"Alright I might be up when you get back."  
"Ok cya then. Bye." Casey then jogged out of the door. She ran down the flights of stairs to the entrance ot the appartment complex. When she reached the bottom she stretched out her legs and began her run. "I might as well go the park because that's the only place I know how to get to." Casey huffed as she started down the street. While she ran she hummed her new favorite song, Dreams Come True by the hit jpop group S.E.S. When she reached the park she followed the path down to the pond. As she grew closer to the pond she decided to take a short break. Once she hit the grass she did a half flip half forward roll with no hands onto the ground near the pond. When she sat up she edged to the pond and splashed her face with the refreshing water. "Ah that feels good." After a couple minutes enjoying the early morning sun she resumed her run back to Sora's. On her  
way back she noticed a familiar person sitting on a bench next to the path. When she got closer she saw it was Izzy. She ran up to the bench and stopped. Not noticing Casey was there Izzy just kept working on his lab top. This annoyed Casey just a little but then she reasured herself that it was probably something important he was working on. She bent down behind Izzy's computer so she was at Izzy's eye level. "Good morning Izzy."  
"Ahh! Oh Casey you scarred me!"   
"Hehe sorry. I didn't mean to." She said with a smile that made Izzy's heart race.  
"It's ok, what are you doing this morning?"  
"I'm going for a run, I've got to keep in shape because field hockey starts right after  
school starts."  
"I see your leg is better today." He said not really looking at her leg but her whole body.  
"Yeah Jyou did a nice job bandaging it. What are you doing out here so early?"  
"Escaping torture...."   
"By what?"  
"Oh my mom has a friend over this morning and her daughter was being really annoying. So I escaped while she was in the bathroom. See the daughter's name is Alexandra and she was in my class last year."  
"I see but whats so annoying about her?"  
"Well I've been told that she has sort of a crush on me, which I can believe because she never leaves me alone. We had most of our classes together last year and she sat near me in some of them, but wherever she sat she always tried to pass me notes. But the thing is I don't really like her because I've got my eyes on someone else." At this Casey's heart dropped.  
"Oh that sucks. What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know. Hey did Mimi tell you about that dance that's in a couple weeks?"  
"Yeah, we were going to go shopping sometime next week. Why?"  
"Oh great you get to see me die."  
"Huh what?"  
"Well Alexandra is going too and my bet is she's is going to follow me around the whole time. I'll probably be so kept up in trying to avoid her that I won't have any fun."   
"Oh thats not kool, but you should be able to have a good time with the rest of the gang."  
"Most likely not, see if I don't find a date for the dance she's going to ask me I know it. I don't want my mother's friend to think I'm rude by not accepting so I'd have to go with her. And I know for a fact that the group doesn't like her all that much because at one time she tried to steal Matt away from Mimi and Tai away from Sora."  
"Oh I bet Mimi didn't like that one little bit."  
"Nope."  
Casey swallowed hard and said with as much cheer as possible, "Say what about that person you've got your eyes on, would she go to the dance with you?"  
"I don't think so, she doesn't even know I like her yet."  
"Oh that's to bad. Well we've got to come up with a plan to ditch Alexandra."  
"Oh no I don't think you want to be involved in this Casey."  
"Sure I do, I love to help a friend." "A friend....." He tought.  
"No really I'm ok, I'll just have to take her and make the best out of it."  
"Well that's not fair to you, you should go to the dance with the person you want to go with."  
"I guess, anyway who are you going to go with?"  
"Nobody probably, I don't know enough people."  
"You beautiful enough you'll find the right guy to go with."  
"You think so?"  
"I'm positve."  
"Thanks Izzy that was really sweet." Casey said as she stood up. She gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek and started to stretch agian. Izzy just sat there kind of stunned. "She kissed me...." He thought.   
"Well bye Izzy I've got to get going, Mimi will think I got lost."  
"Bye then cya around Casey." He said comming out of his daze.   
"Maybe I'll cya here tomarrow too!" She called from a little ways down the path.  
"I'll be here!"  
"See you tomarrow then!"  
"Bye! Same time!"  
"Same time! Bye! And with that she turned around and ran all the way home. When she got back Mimi and Sora were having some tea in the kitchen.  
"What took you so long?" Mimi asked as Casey sat down.  
"Oh I ran into Izzy and we were talking for a little while."  
"Oh I get it." Mimi said with a sly smile on her face.  
"Get what?" Casey asked, obviously confused.  
Sora picked up on what Mimi was thinking. "Mimi, you don't think?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Arg! What?!?!"  
"Nevermind. We'll talk about it later."  
"Whatever. So anyway what's for breakfast?" Casey asked deciding to forget the subject.   
"How's a bagle? They're in the bread box." Sora replied.  
"Sounds good to me." Casey said as she stood up and went to the counter, where she was to make her breakfast.   
"Hey Sora," Mimi whispered, "What do you think of Casey and Izzy?"  
"I think it could so work. But we've got to plan carefully, they're both pretty smart."  
"You're right this might get a little tricky." Mimi finished just as Casey sat back down.  
"What were you guys whispering about?"   
"We were just discussing what to do today." Sora quickly covered up.   
"Oh, so what did you decide on?"  
"We aren't really sure yet, what do you want to do?"  
"I don't really care, but first I have to go take a shower."  
"All right, we'll call the guys and see if they want to do anything."  
"Ok then I'm off to the shower." With that Casey headed off to the bathroom.  
"Perfect!" Mimi almost yelled. "We just might need Matt's and Tais help on this. They can work on Izzy while we work on Casey."  
"That's a good idea Mimi. I'll go call Tai."  
"And I'll call Matt from my cell phone."  
"I'm going to use the kitchen phone, come back out here."  
"All righty." Mimi rushed off to their room and grabbed her cell phone. She was just dialing his number when she walked back into the kitchen.  
"'Ullo?"  
"Good morning sunshine!"  
"Oh good morning Mimi. What are you doing calling me so early in the morning, you know I'm not a morning person."  
"Sorry hunny but Sora and I need your help."  
"Ok..... Now I'm interested."  
"Well let's see here, Casey went out for a run this morning and was gone for longer that she said she would be."  
"Uh huh."  
"When she came back she said that she had gone to the park and she ran into Izzy, so she stopped and said hello. Well she was gone for quite a while so they must have been having some converstion."  
"Ok."  
"Well, when she got back and told us this it hit me and Sora that they would make a perfect couple."  
"Now that I think about it you're right. So I guess you need me to worm out of Izzy who he likes and go from there?"  
"You are sooooo smart! Sora is calling Tai right now, so you should call him and devise a plan."  
"Good thinking I'll call him in a minute."  
"Ok then see you later today?"  
"You bet!"  
"Good-bye sunshine."  
"Bye babe." They both hung up.   
"Hey Sora what did Tai think?"  
"He thinks it's a good idea, he had to go, Matt was on the other line."  
"Good I told him to call and think out a plan."  
"There we don't have to worry about Izzy. We can concentrate on Casey. No was there anybody back in America she liked?"  
"I don't think so, besides she said she wanted a Digidestined boyfriend."  
"Thats good so there's no competition at home. Ok now let's see abou-" Sora was cut of as Casey came out of the bathroom. "Hey Casey."  
"Hi."  
"We decided to go out to a pixxa place later this afternoon, but only Matt, Tai and Izzy could come."  
"Sure that sounds good. I'm just going to get dressed."  
"Sure."  
"Ok Sora call the boys back and then call Izzy. Wait I'll call Matt you call Tai and Izzy."  
"Ok." The girls quickly made their calls and waited for their turns to get dressed. CAsey came out and headed back to the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. When Mimi and Sora came out they did what they needed in the bathroom and deemed themselves ready to go. Mimi was wearing khaki short and a dark blue tanktop. Sora was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt eith a wide neck and a pair of light blue jean shorts.Casey had on a forest green halter top with a little panda and some bamboo and dark blue jean shorts. Her long strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with curls at the ends and left her bangs to hang to the right side. Mimi had put her hair in a messy bun and left two strands hanging around her face. Sora left her hair down but added glitter to bring out the highlights.  
"Ready girls?" Mimi asked anxiously.  
"Ready!" Sora and Casey replied.   
"Let's go." The girls headed to the elevator and out of the bluilding ans to a favorite pizza place of the gang's. The boys were already standing outside.   
"Hello ladies." Matt greeted.  
"Good afternoon all!" Tai followed  
"Hi girls." Izzy continued.  
"Hi guys." The three girls chimed in together.  
"Well shall we go sit down?" Mimi continued, grabbing Matt's arm. Sora did the same. Casey and Izzy just looked at each other, shrugged and followed suit.   
"What will everyone be having this afternoon?" The waitress asked.  
"Um I think I'll have a cup of tea." Sora replied.  
"Me too." Casey followed.  
"Make that three." Mimi said.  
"Um I guess I'll just have a soda." Tai said unsure of what to have.  
"I'll have one too." Matt said.  
"I'll just have a glass of water." Izzy replied.  
"Ok then I'll be back in a minute." The waitress said walking away from the table.  
"So are you guys ready to go horseback riding tomorrow?" Mimi asked.  
"I am!" Tai said, "We finally have something to do besides sit around and do nothing all day."  
"Yeah you're right." Matt agreed.  
"It's been a while since I've been riding." Izzy commented.  
"Yeah I haven't been in a couple years myself." Casey jumped in.  
"Oh hey Izzy!!" A voice came from behind Mimi.  
"Uh oh, hide me!" Izzy said cowering a little beside Casey.  
"Don't worry, I think we can handle it." Casey whispered in his ear.  
"Oh Izzy dear is that you?"   
"Alexandra?" Izzy squeaked. "Hi nice to see you here." Izzy said with sarcasm that everyone but Alexandra noticed.  
"What are you doing here Izzy?"   
"I'm hanging out with my friends, I'm sure you remember Tai, Matt, Sora and Mimi."  
"Oh hello how are you all? And who is that?" She added in quite a rude manner.  
"Hello my name is Casey, I'm from the U.S. It's nice to meet you Alex." Casey replied, being a little distant becuase of how rude Alexandra was.  
"Oh it's nice to meet you Casey. And by the way my name is Alexandra."  
"Oh sorry, I've got a friend at home who goes by the name Alex, silly me you two aren't a thing alike." Casey smirked.  
"Oh that's quite ok." Alexandra replied through her teeth. "So Izzy when will you be home today? I wanted to stop by." She said reverting her attention to Izzy, who was beginning to panic. Casey noticed his panic tried to think of an excuse.   
"I'm sorry he said he was going to show me around today, right Izzy?"  
"Uh yeah! We were going to go out and see the sites. Sorry Alexandra, maybe some other time."  
"What if I come too?"   
"Well, um...." Izzy stuttered.   
"I'm sorry Alex we had this planned in advance and only got a certain amount of tickets for a show we were going to see."  
"Oh well then I'll see you later tonight Izzy. Have a good time." She half smiled and walked away.  
"Whew! that was too close for comfort. Casey where did you come up with that?"  
"Oh just off the top of my head."  
"Well you're a lifesaver."  
"I try so hard. I'll be right back you guys I'm going to the bathroom."  
"Ok." They all said. Casey left to go to the bathroom went in and checked her hair and her make-up. Then as she was touching up her make-up Alexandra walked in.  
"Hello Alexandra." Casey said not looking at her.  
"Hi, hey Casey can I talk to you?"  
"Um ok, what about?"  
"I just wanted to know how long you were staying, so you can be out of my hair and away from my Izzy."  
"Oh excuse me I didn't know Izzy belonged to someone besides himself." Casey said very cross. "An I'll be here for three more weeks, if you need me I'll be staying at Sora's."  
"Oh then your hell has just begun little girl. You won't get close to my Izzy, he's mine and always will be."  
"We'll just see about that you insolent little brat." That sent Alexandra over her limit.  
"Insolent BRAT!?! Why you!" Alexandra was so mad she slapped Casey across the face. In return she was slapped twice.  
"Tag you're it." Casey said with a smirk. "You're weak that didn't even sting."  
"Oh believe me my little American trash this isn't over." With that Alexandra stormed out of the bathroom. Casey followed, after she splashed some water on her cheek.  
"Uh Casey do you know what that was about?" Matt asked as she sat down.  
"What what was about?"   
"Well Alexandra just came out of the bathroom took one look at us and continued to storm out of the restaurant."  
"Oh that, I wouldn't worry about it. She's been put in her place for now."Casey replied  
smiling to herself.  
"It looked like her face was red. Do you know anything about that?" Mimi asked.  
"Um yeah I do...."  
"So?"  
"Well I kind of called her a brat and she slapped me so I slapped her double." Casey replied, now kind of feeling bad. "I guess I over stepped my boundaries."  
"Nah she'll get over it." Izzy said trying to reasure Casey, but inside he was greatful she  
did it. Just then the waitress came back with the order.   
"Here ya go kids."  
"Thanx." The group ate, drank and talked for a while. Then spilt up for the day, the girls going one way and the guys heading another. After walking about a block the guys heard somebody call Izzy's name.  
"Oh shit... Here it comes." Matt sighed.   
"I don't know if I can handle this..." Tai said looking up as the foot steps grew closer.  
"I've got an idea, on the count of three run for our lives." Izzy said.  
"Works for me." Tai agreed.  
"Let's go."  
"THREE!" Izzy yelled as he took off. Meanwhile heading the other way.  
"What the hell was that?" Mimi asked looking back.  
"I donno, kinda sounded like Izzy." Sora replied.  
" I bet I know what it is....." Casey trailed off, then did a 180 and sprinted off in the other  
direction.  
"So you think she likes him?" Sora asked.   
"Oh hell yes!" Mimi said with over-excitement. Casey sprinted as fast as she could down the street.  
"Ooo if she lays one finger on him, I swear I'm going to break all ten!" Casey yelled in her head. The she stopped mid step, "Wait why am I doing this? Can it be, Do I like him, it has to be, but wait I only met him like two days ago! That can't be right. NO NO! I don't know anymore, my head hurts." Casey said as she took a deep breath. "Whats wrong with me? I've never acted like this for a guy before, hell all the guys at my school are dorks, half of them can't even beat me in soccer. I need to take a walk." With that she just started walking , walking to where? She didn't know she was so confused with her emotions she just kept going and going. Somehow after walking for what seemed like hours Casey ended up at the park. "How the.... Why here I'm just going to get even more confused." She walked down to the pond and sat down just looking in the water at the reflection before her. She picked up a rock and threw it into the water. "What am I going to do? The more I think about it the more I think....." A solitary tear of confusion and frustration rolled down her delicate cheek.  
"Think of what?" Casey turned around to see none other than Izzy. Casey wiped away the tears form her eyes and covered up.  
"I'm just a little homesick thats all."   
"Oh that must be rough." Izzy said worried about his new friend. It hurt him to see her in like this. But wait why was he feeling like this, "Oh shit, un uh no." Izzy was conversing with himslef about the same emotions Casey was having difficulty with. He looked at Casey who was starring at the sky, her hair was lighlty blowing in the summer's breeze and her eyes looked like she was trying to hold back her tears. "Oh why fight it...." He thought. Then without hesitation he wrapped his arms around Casey. And to his surpriseshe didn't fight him. She just burried her head into his chest and let her small stream of tears flow. He embraced her until she calmed down.   
"Are you all right?" Izzy asked in a soft voice. Casey only nodded, enjoying being close to him.  
The two sat together untill it began to get a little chilly.  
"I think I sould take you home Cas."   
"No that's all right, really I'm ok I can do it myself."  
"I think it would be better."  
"Ok, if you say so." She waited for Izzy to stand up then stood up. She started to walk but he grabbed her hand.  
"What's the rush?" He said as Casey smiled. Meanwhile T.K. and Kari were spying, er really they were on a date and noticed Izzy and Casey by the pond. So they just casually  
watched them, while they sat by the pond.  
"This is an interesting turn of events eh Kari?"  
"Very very interesting." She smiled at him. They decided to stop spying and go home to tell Matt about the news they had found. But they weren't the only ones spying on the confused duo.   
***  
"I'm going to get that wench, if its the last thing I do...." Alexandra had been stalking Izzy all day. And she stalked Izzy and Casey all the wat back to Sora's place. "So that's where you're staying my pretty......" Alexandra hid behind a tree, and listend in on the  
conversation.   
"Thank you Izzy." Casey half smiled at him.  
"It's ok." Izzy said reluctantly letting go of Casey's hand. "I'll guess I'll see you tomarrow  
then, at the park, 7:20 right?"  
"Right. See you tomarrow then." Izzy started to walk away when he felt Casey's hand on his. He turned around to look into her emerald green eyes, he was already getting lost in  
them. She couldn't fight it, and neither could he. He took her back in his arms and held  
her. She pulled back a little and kissed him. Not just any kiss but a kiss with true passion.  
At first Izzy was shocked but there was a snowflake's chance in hell he was going to stop.  
The pair kissed until they were out of breath. They were both amazed at the other, Casey  
amazed that Izzy would actually do that and Izzy amazed at the way Casey could kiss.  
They smiled at each other. Neither one of them really wanted to leave but it was getting  
late and Casey knew Mimi and Sora would be getting worried if she didn't get back . Izzy  
knew his parents were going to be worried if he was't back soon either. All the while  
Alexandra burned up with rage and hatred for Casey, she had to think of a plan to get her  
away from him. She heeded him to forget Casey just forget her. Alexandra's jealousy was  
getting the best of her but she didn't spring upon them, she just quietly stalked away  
wanting to be out of there so she didn't throw up.   
Izzy lightly kissed Casey on the lips. They both smiled and knew it was time to go.  
Izzy turned around and headed to his appartment while Casey headed upstairs. When she  
walked in the door Mimi and Sora jumped up.  
"Where have you been I was just about to call you!" Mimi exclaimed as she hugged  
Casey.  
"I'm sorry Mimi I was at the park."  
"And why were you at the park?" Sora asked with a small cunning smile on her face.  
"Just thinking, I'm just a little homesick thats all."   
"Oh ok. Well you missed dinner, sorry we couldn't wait."   
"That's ok I'm not that hungry just a little tired."  
"You look tired, probably because you were outside all day. You sould go lie down."  
Mimi said with a worried look.  
"I'm ok, but you're right, I should go lie down." Casey then headed off to the bedroom. She grabbed her labtop and went into her email. She had mail. "I wonder who this is from. Let's see here, two unread meassages. Ok then we have one from Kari and one from Izzy, well I might as well read Kari's first, I wonder how she got my email address, Probably Sora told Tai and Kari wormed it out of him." She laughed at this thought.  
________  
Hi Casey!  
I just wanted to let you know that T.K. and I saw you at the park and wanted to know if you were ok. You didn't look all that happy. Oh and the other thing is we saw you with Izzy, but don't worry your secret is safe with us! ^.~ Well I was just checkin in cya later!  
~Kari & T.K.  
________  
"Oh great she thought." I'll respond to that one later. Let's see what Izzy has to say.  
________  
Cas,  
I don't really know what to say after today, but I would like to say this, will you go to the dance with me? If not I totally understand, but after today I had to try. Well I have to go get back to me as soon as possible.   
~Love, Izzy  
________  
"Oh my god!" Casey said as she hurried to reply to his letter. She quickly sent the letter. Then Casey logged out of her email. She then went to her dresser, put her pajamas on and hopped into her bed. "Good night Izzy." Within minutes she was asleep snuggling her bear named Jim.   
*At Izzy's House*  
  
"I hope she accepts... But what about Alexandra? Oh shnitzles! She's gonna be pissed. Oh well it's her problem. Mom!"  
"Yes dear?"  
"I'm going to bed now I had a long day."  
"Ok dear, are you ok?"  
"Yeah I'm fine, just tired."  
"Ok then good night sweetie." Izzy closed his door and went to his computer. "I wonder if I got mail. I do! It's from Casey! Yes!" He was so happy. "Let's see here."   
________  
Izzy,   
I don't really know what to say after today either. But I will say yes to your invitation, I would absolutly love to go to the dance with you. But let's keep a low profile with this, right now I don't think we want Mimi and everyone else bugging us about this, we should just keep them in the dark for now. I'm sorry if that seems a little weird but I just don't know how to handle them right now all I need is you.  
~Love Always, Casey   
________  
  
"Yes! She accepted!"  
*knock knock*  
"Yeah?"  
"Son are you alright in there?"  
"Yeah dad I'm fine, I just got an email with some good news."  
"Oh ok, well your mother and I are going to bed, try and keep it down."  
"Sure Dad I will. Good night."  
"Night son." Izzy turned his attention back to his email. "Ok then."  
________  
  
Cas-chan,   
I think you have the right idea, I don't really need the guys in my hair about this. I already know that T.K. and Kari know about this but I trust them. Well I'm tired and i need to get some sleep for the trip tomarra, maybe we can sit together. Cya around 7:20 and bring your stuff we can leave from my house. Bye. Love you.  
~Izzy  
________   
  
Izzy then shut his labtop down and plugged in the charger so he could use it tomorrow  
with no problems. "Good night Cas." He drifted off to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.  
_____________________  
Kally: Another chapter done! sorry about any spelling/grammar mistakes i'm to lazy to reread it or do a spell ckeck. Wow I must really be lazy if I don't even want to do a spell check. Well it's just me for now, everyone else went home. But I'll be back with another Digichapter soon! Cy'all later! Ja mata!  



	6. A Peaceful Day With Your Boyfriend's Sta...

Title: The Girl of His Dreams  
Author: Kally Shadow  
Shout-Outs: konnichi wa minna-san! (everyone) whats up? this is short because I have an idea for this chapter and i wanna get started! i hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: i don't own anything boo-hoo! not.  
  
Kally: it's still just me and i have nothing to say! there's a first, just ask my friend Jesse, he'll tell you I never shut up! anyway on with the ficcy, hope ya enjoy! peace, love, na no da!   
  
_______________________  
~*A Peaceful Day With Your Boyfriend's Stalker*~  
After a night of peaceful dreams Casey was awakened by her watch at 7 again, "I better get going." She said as she rushed to the bathroom, where she flung her hair up into a ponytail and changed into her jeans and a white baby-tee for the day at the Dude Ranch. "Let's see all I think I need is my wallet, some cash and my laptop. Yeah that's it. Oh I better leave a note. Ok there, 'Mimi and Sora, I went to the park I'll see you on the bus.'" She walked out of the bedroom and proceeded to the park with her backpack ready to go.  
***   
When she got there she waltzed down to the pond in a leisurely way. When she got there she didn't see Izzy so she went down to the pond where they agreed to meet. She was gazing into the crystal blue water when two arms wrap themselves around her waist, and she felt light kisses on her neck.  
"Good morning Izzy." She said holding in a giggle. "That tickles ya know." She let it go.  
"Hello. What a nice day we're having today." He said like he hadn't done anything.  
"Very lovely." She said playing along with his game. "Are we ready to go?"  
"Yeah I am, the bus stop is this way." He let go of her and grabbed her hand instead and started to walk towards the entrance of the park. As they walked they chatted about what kind of riding experience they had and how much fun today was going to be. When they got within seeing distance of the bus stop they let go of each other's hand and walked casually like friends do. "I'm sorry to have to say this but we probably shouldn't sit  
together so we don't attract attention to us." Izzy said with a frown.  
"Yeah I guess you're right. But wait did you bring your computer?"  
"Always."  
"Well I have my computer with me, we can kind of chat that way."  
"Works for me." He brightened up a bit.  
"Ok then. Can you see whose over there?"  
"Yeah I think I see Tai and Kari. I think Yolie and Ken and maybe Davis and Sora."  
"Oh yeah and there's Mimi and Matt, and I think that's Jyou, T.K. and Cody too."  
"Then I guess we're last."  
"Guess so. Oh well. We'll pretend it's my fault with my late feminine ways."  
"If you say so." Then they crossed the street and greeted their friends.   
"Good morning everybody." Casey said with a smile.  
"Hi." Izzy said looking up from the ground.  
"Where were you guys?" Davis asked with a perplexed look on his face.  
"I got lost while I was walking through the park and found Izzy so he walked with me to the bus stop." Casey replied.  
"Oh I see." Kari said with a wink. Casey just smiled.  
"Well the bus is here should we get going?" Asked an anxious Tai.  
"Sure Tai." Sora said with a smile. They all boarded the bus. But they weren't the only  
ones, Alexandra and a couple of her friends along with her older brother Brad all got on  
but say in the front. The group went automatically to the back and chose their seats. Tai  
and Sora were sitting together, so were T.K. and Kari. Yolie wanted to sit with Ken but  
Davis got there first. Matt and Mimi sat together and Cody opted to sit with Izzy. And  
Jyou sat by himself. So Casey sat with Yolie in the seats across from Ken and Davis. Ken  
was sitting on the outside so Casey said it was alright that Yolie sat on the outside as well.   
"Are you sure Casey?"  
"Positive you should be closer to your boyfriend." She said with a reassuring smile.  
"Ok." Moments later after other people had gotten on the bus rolled away from the corner and started for the ranch. The other girls were chatting about some stuff and the guys were discussing sports, except Cody, Jyou and Izzy. Cody had his CD player in hand and was all set for the ride. And Izzy had his computer and Jyou was lost in a book. So Casey plugged her headphones into her computer and put on her favorite playlist. The playlist was made up entirely of her favorite Jpop group S.E.S. It had her favorite song Dreams Come True and other titles like Slip Away, Nuhruel Saranghae, Silver, Blue Sky and Oh My Love. She went into her email to type a letter home to her Mom and sister, instead she had a letter from Izzy.   
________  
Cas,   
This is going to be so boring!   
~Izzy  
________  
  
So she wrote a letter back to him.  
________  
Iz,   
I know! I really wanted to sit with you! Maybe on the way back.   
~Cas  
________  
With that sent she began her letter to her family.  
________  
Dear Mom and Lils,  
Things here are great! I'm having an awesome time! Today we are going to a ranch to do some trail riding. It's going to be sooooo much fun! It's been so long since I've been riding. Maybe when I get back and get my license Lil and I can do up to the ranch at home and do some riding! I think you would enjoy riding Lils, it's a lot of fun! But neways I've gotta go I still have to email Adam and Sakura! Cya later! And keep those parties under control missy! Yes Lilly I mean you! While I'm out here I'll get you both a wonderful present! I miss you both and wish you were here! I'll email you again sometime next week! Syonara!  
~Cas  
________  
Just as she clicked the send button a new message came in. "What now?"  
________  
Cas,   
I wanted to sit with you too! .^0^. But we can ride together! But don't laugh at me I'm not very good.  
~Iz  
________  
Iz,   
We can definitely ride together! And I promise not to laugh I'm not that good either. Well I think I'm going to take a nap so I'll write to you later!  
~Cas  
________  
She sent the letter then began on her letter to one her best friends from NY, Sakura.  
________  
Sakura!  
How are you!?! I haven't heard from you in forever! I'm here in Japan and I'm having the time of my life! I even met a guy! Aren't you proud! Lil' Miss Anti-Social met a guy! He's really cute and has a wonderful smile! Well I'm off to go trail riding today, I hope we have a good time. Mimi says hi and wishes you lot's of fun while we're gone. Well I gotta go I've still got to email Adam I'll say hi for you. Ja ne!( it's good-bye in Japanese!)  
~Casey  
________  
She sent that letter and began on her last one.  
________  
Dear Big Bro,  
How's life? Both Mimi and Sakura say hi! We're going trail riding today, it's going to be a blast! I even played a soccer game while I was here and my team won! Plus I learned a new slide tackle! Curtasy of Davis, a friend of Mimi's. You'd like him he's got focus and has some skills too. I'm really out of things to say. I'll send you a nother email as the trip progresses.  
~Casey  
________  
Just as Casey was about to log off of her email another came in. "Ok..."  
________  
Cas,   
Sweet dreams see ya when we get there! I'll wake you up. Luv ya. Bye.  
~Iz  
________  
She turned to smile at him. He was already looking at her. She gave him a smile, and  
turned back to go to sleep. She was listening to her music, the last line she heard was a  
line from the chorus of Dreams Come True, "Funny how all Dreams Come True...." Then  
she drifted off to sleep.   
*** In her dreams.  
"Where am I?" She asked aloud. "What is this place? Hello!? In anyone out there? Izzy? Mimi? Oh great I'm all alone. Am I in the digital world? Floramon?" A million questions flooded into her head as she looked around for someone, something, anything. Gazing into the distance, she appeared to be in a desert, with nothing else around. She began to panic.  
"Is anyone out there?!? Mimi! Izzy! Floramon! Help me!" As she yelled this Izzy felt her yell for him in his head.   
"That's weird she's asleep....." Back in Casey's dream she began to walk in a direction  
hoping she would find something soon. After her first step she heard and evil laugh.  
"Who.... who's there?" She demanded. She got no answer, the laugh came again. It sent  
shivers up her spine. She began to run. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground with a  
cloud of dust surrounding her. "Somebody help me!" The laugh came a third time,   
"Your precious Digidestined won't be able to save you this time especially not the holder  
of Knowledge, he has been taken, you will never see him again even if you survive this  
somehow, but even that's not possible. Good-bye holder of Trust, live a fine life in hell!"  
"I... I can't breathe! Izzy!" She began to break down into tears. "I'm sorry!" With a jolt she woke up back in the bus. "That was really strange. Scary even." She glanced over at Izzy who was starring out the window into the sky. She smiled to herself knowing he was ok. She drifted of to a weary sleep afraid that the dream would continue, but it didn't, she had peaceful sleep, until,  
"Cas, hey Cas wake up." A soft voice came in her ear. "We're at the ranch."  
"Hnn oh ok." She looked up and smiled, she had already figured out it was Izzy.  
"Everybody else is off the bus and getting ready. We should get going."  
"Alright, let's see here I've got all my stuff, let's hit the trails!"   
"Sure." He laughed. The pair walked off the bus casually talking and laughing. Everyone  
else was outside waiting.  
"You two always seem to be last." Yolie pointed out. Casey and Izzy looked at each other and saw what the other was thinking.  
"1."  
"2."  
"3!!" They both shot off like a rocket in the direction of the barn. Part of the way there they turned it into a race, both sprinting at their fastest. Casey let up a little to let Izzy win. He gained a bigger lead. Reaching the fence first he turned around to see where Casey was and if any of the other guys were coming. Casey got there seconds after jumped into Izzy's arms he twirled her around a bit then put her down. There they were  
both breathing heavily and the fact that they were laughing didn't help much.   
"That was so *pant pant* much *pant* fun!" Casey managed.  
"Did you *pant* see the looks on their *pant* faces?" Izzy asked trying to calm down.  
"Yeah that was good. Hey You've got to be pretty strong to pick me up like that, I weight a ton!"  
"Nope light as a feather!"  
"I guess playing all those sports has paid off!"   
"Naw you'll never be heavy."  
"You are too sweet!" Taking a quick look around Casey decided it was safe and kissed Izzy. Then they heard voices, so they broke apart.  
"Damn...." Casey cursed under her breath.  
"We'll get our time." Izzy whispered in her ear as he kissed her cheek, she smiled and hopped onto the fence next to where Izzy was standing and took on a impatient look. Mean while in the barn Alexandra, Brad and their friends were scheming for the day.  
"Brother dearest you work here I want you to give the toughest horse in the barn to that Casey girl, the one with the kind orangy hair."  
"Uh ok sis sure." They continued to plan what they had in store for Casey. Then the others went to prepare the horses as Alexandra and Brad went to greet their guests.  
"Now look who's slow." She taunted.  
"Oh let it go Casey!" Davis snapped.  
"Oh sorry didn't mean to upset the goggle boy."   
"He'll live." Kari said with an exasperated look, "he'll live...." Just then a person walked up behind Casey.   
"Good morning folks!" Casey didn't expect this and she was so startled she fell off the fence she was sitting on. And she fell right into T.K.'s arms. T.K. was surprised at his catch and immediately started to blush.  
"I'm sorry Casey...." He stuttered.  
"Nice catch." She smiled. He became even more nervous, he began to tremble.  
"Uh T.K.?"  
"Y..y.. yeah?"  
"You can, um, put me down now." Everyone began to laugh hysterically.  
"Oh ok." He put her down quickly and went behind Kari who was sort of giggling at the whole thing.  
"You're not mad, are you Kari?" He whispered in her ear.  
"Not in the least, I'm just surprised Izzy didn't catch her. Nice catch by the way."  
"Uh thanks."  
"Well as I was saying good morning everybody. My name is Al-, er Ami And this is my partner Yuhi. How is everyone this fine morning?" Murmurs of 'fines' and 'goods' went up. "Well then let's get started shall we? If you'll follow me I'll show you to the beginning horses, or any of you above the level?"  
"I am." Casey spoke up, "I think I'm at the intermediate level."  
"Mee too." Sora chimed in.  
"So am I." Izzy followed.   
"Ok then you three will follow Yuhi to the other barn." They shrugged and followed, Sora, Izzy and Casey going one way and the others following Ami in the other direction.  
"Tai! When you get done meet me out here!"  
"Sure thing!" He turned around and ran to catch up with the group.   
"Ok then here are the horses you may ride." Yuhi pointed to a line of five horses that hadalready been saddled. Sora ran up to one that was gray and white.  
"I'll ride her." She said making her decision.   
"That's a fine choice miss, her name is Smokey she's a sweetheart." Izzy went up and  
examined a horse that was brown with a white diamond on his forehead.  
"He looks fine to me."  
"Another great choice, that's Cinnamon." Yuhi commented. Casey was looking at the  
three that were left, there was white horse, another brown one and one that was jet black.   
"I think you should ride good ol' Sugar." Yuhi pointed to the black horse.  
"He looks fine to me." Yuhi went up to the horse and grabbed the bridal. Sugar reared up  
and knocked Yuhi over.  
"Ya ok?" Casey asked kind of giggling.  
"Yeah he's a pain when he wants to be..."  
"Oh I don't think so at all." Casey confidently walked up to Sugar and looked him straight in the eye. She put her forehead against Sugar's snout and looked him directly in the eye Nothing happened, he just stood there. Under Casey's shirt her crest began to glow. She looked down and smiled.  
"Good." She walked to his side and mounted rather quickly. "Let's go." She smiled. Yuhi was almost in shock.  
"How could that be?" He thought. "Well any way I guess you're all set you can exit that way." He said aloud. The three riders headed out the door of the barn. They walked down the path to where the other kids were.  
"That horse looks mean." Davis said looking at Sugar. Sugar snorted in remark. Casey laughed.  
"Hey don't go and insult my horse, how would you like it if I said you looked like a dork?"  
"Well um..."   
"Yeah that's what I thought, besides he's really a sweetie." Sugar stuck out his tongue at  
Davis as only a horse can do. "I think he trusts me and knows what I'm capable of. Therefore we should have any problems."  
"Should we get going?" Matt asked.  
"Yeah let's ride!" Mimi yelled from on top of her horse. With that they all headed down the path towards the lake. After a while they came to a fork in the path one way went left to the top of the valley and the other continued to the lake. The trail to the valley looked a little more difficult so they decided to go the lake, everyone that is but Casey, Izzy and Sora, the more advanced riders. But Sora gave up the fight when she looked at Tai.  
"Ok ok you win!" She said.  
"Well I'm still going to go this way." Izzy said, determined.  
"Well you can't go by yourself, I'll go with you." Casey added. Everyone else didn't care, they were having a little bit of difficulties and wanted a break so they headed to the lake for a rest.   
"We'll see you around, come down to the lake for lunch." Mimi said with a smile.  
"Maybe it depends on how far we are."   
"Stay out of trouble!" Kari yelled as she turned down the path.  
"I would say the same to you!" Casey joked. As the rest of the gang headed to the lake  
Izzy and Casey turned up their chosen path. "Go back for lunch? Ha, I guess it's a good  
thing I grabbed our stuff out of the basket earlier."  
"Yeah, I didn't even see you do it."  
"I'm just good that way!" She smiled as he laughed at her. So have you ever been here  
before Izzy?"  
"Yeah I was here once before but I was little, but I do remember going up to the valley. There's a small water fall up there and a little pool at the bottom, it's wonderful."  
"I can't wait to get there." She smiled. The two rode in silence for most of the way partially because neither of them know what to say and partially because the scenery was so beautiful their breathes were taken away. Every now and then Izzy would look over at Casey and admire how beautiful she was. Her hair was bouncing every time Sugar stepped and her smile showed just how much fun she was having. Sometimes she would feel his stare and look over at him still smiling. "Boy how did I ever get her?" Izzy wondered.  
"She's beautiful, talented and a great kisser. I guess I'm just lucky." He smiled to himself. Casey always felt his stare, she just knew he was looking at her, she didn't know why but she could just always tell. They rode for the better part of an hour. When they reached the end of the woods they dismounted and tied the horses to two trees. They kept within seeing distance of the horses, but the edge of the valley wasn't that far from the last part  
of the woods.  
"Wow!" Casey managed out. "This is so beautiful."  
"Isn't it?" Izzy smiled. Casey wandered out to the ledge of the cliff. The wind was so refreshing, but at the same time it blew Casey's ribbon out of her hair. Izzy, who was standing behind her caught it before it flew away on the breeze forever. Casey hadn't noticed till the wind slightly changed directions and some of her hair flew by her face.  
"Hey where's my ribbon?" She asked looking around. "Oh no that's my favorite one."  
"I caught it before it got away."  
"Oh ok."  
"Don't you want it back?"  
"Yeah, unless you want it for when I-" She stopped. It was the first time she realized that she only had less than three short weeks left in Japan and with Izzy.  
"For when what?" Izzy asked, perplexed. Tears began to form in Casey's eyes.  
"You can keep it." "I just can't hurt you like that." She said to herself. "What am I going to do?" A sole tear trickled down her cheek and to the earth below.   
"Cas? Are you ok? What's wrong?"  
"Oh Izzy...." She had made up her mind. She couldn't, she wouldn't hurt the very person she held so dear. She just wouldn't. She ran past a very confused Izzy, tears trailing behind her. She totally forgot that Sugar was right there, she blew by him too.  
"Cas! Casey where are you going!?!"   
"I'm sorry Izzy I just can't hurt you like this!" The words rung in Izzy's ears.  
"Hurt me? How?" He didn't have time to think about it, he ran to Cinnamon and jumped on, galloping after Casey.  
Casey was running her fastest but she knew she couldn't keep this up much longer. Her vision was so blurred from her tears that she didn't see anything clearly. A couple of times she stumbled and almost fell. She heard the footsteps of a horse behind her, she glanced back and didn't see the large tree root right in front of her. She dragged her foot across the root causing her to fall forward. Since she was running so fast the impact of the fall was very hard. Casey had managed to turn onto her left side before she came in contact with the ground. But she got up quickly know that Izzy mustn't catch her yet. She began to sprint again, but the sound of hooves behind her became louder and louder. She glanced again and saw Izzy riding, trying to catch up to her. She fell again. Tripping over a something sticking out of the forest. Since she was sprinting this time the force of the fall was even greater. Again she managed to land on her side instead of her back but this time it really hurt. She let out yelp of pain and this time didn't get up. Izzy saw her fall and saw her laying there on her side, motionless.  
"Casey!" He literally jumped off of Cinnamon and ran over to her. "Casey! Cas are you  
ok? Please be ok!" Tears began to swell in the corners of his eyes. One fell onto Casey's  
cheek. Her eyes fluttered open. "Cas!" He cried out in relief. "Are you ok?" She saw he was really upset.  
"Yeah I'll be ok." She saw the concern in his eyes. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have run off like that, without explaining." She reached up and wiped away a stray tear that had fallen from the corner of his eye. Izzy leaned down and hugged her, then with one easy motion picked her up off the ground. He put her on his horse and climbed on behind her. She was sitting side-saddle in front of him, leaning on him for support. They rode back to about a forth of the way to the fork in the path. Izzy couldn't decide what to do, go to the lake and get their help or go back to the barn and get other help.   
"Cas, what should I do?"   
"We need to go get Sugar."   
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
"Positive, I just have a headache that's all."  
"Ok then let's go get that horse of yours." Meanwhile off in the woods to the side of the trail,  
"She's too good!"  
"Don't worry sis we'll get her next time."   
"Yeah Alexandra chill out, we'll get her and we'll get Izzy for you."   
"Sure whatever." They planned for their next attack as Izzy and Casey turned around and headed back to the waterfall.   
_______________________________  
Kally: Well there's another chapter all set for you loverly readers! I really want to thank everybody whose given me nice reviews. I haven't gotton a flame yet! I'm sooooo proud. Thanx a lot to you you guys who reviewed, I really mean you readers who aren't authors don't know what it's like to get praise for something like this. Ok maybe you do but hey I'm just being nice! Well I gtg just got the idea for the next chapter cya! Peace, Love Na No Da! 


	7. A Peaceful Day With Your Boyfriend's Sta...

Kally: Hey lo! whaaaaaaaasup? Just a warning it's late at night and I'm bored on a sugar high! look out his could get weird! and it's a little mushy. gomen....  
Ps. i'm trying something, thoughts will go like this  
_______________________________________  
*~A Peaceful Day With Your Boyfriends Stalker: Part2~*  
  
After riding back for about 10 or 15 minutes they reached the clearing leading to the waterfall. And there was Sugar still tied to the tree where she left him. "Oh Sugar I'm sorry!" He looked at her kind of awkward. She could tell he felt sorry and that he was a little scarred of what just happened. "I'm really sorry!" He kind of smiled. "I'm glad you're ok and that you didn't try to run off." Sugar brought his head up to Casey was sitting, she but her hand on his forehead and stroked him gently. "You knew I wanted to be here didn't you?" She wispered so Izzy, who was amazed by all of this, couldn't hear. Sugar tilted his head as if to say, 'Who me? I don' tknow what you're talking about!' That is, if he could talk. "I'm glad you think it's funny." She playfully pushed his head away from hers. For a minute she forgot Izzy was there.  
"Uh, Cas?"  
"Huh? Yeah Izz?"  
"What just went on there?"  
"I was just joking around with Sugar."   
"Ok?"  
"No I can't talk to animals, but I can understand how they feel, by how they act and they look at you. It also works on cute boys like you." She giggled as he blushed.  
"Oh I see."  
"I guess it's a side effet of having the Crest of Trust."  
"So you have the Crest of Trust?"  
"Yep." She smiled as she looked up at him."What crest do you have?"  
"I have the crest of knowledge." Izzy said as he dismounted. "Want a hand?"  
"Sure." Casey began to slide off Cinnamon and was met by Izzy hands at her hips. He blushed at contact. He lifted her off the horse and set her gently on the ground. "Thanks." She smiled at him. "The crest of knowledge eh? That suits you very well." Casey walked to the cliff again and sat down. "Isn't it a nice day?" Casey asked distracted by her thoughts, she fell back and dreamed in the sky. What am I going to do?!? "Oh wait! My camera, these would be some beautiful pitures. Oh and I need one of Sugar."  
"Yeah they would be." Izzy said distracted by Casey. Her hair flew gently in the summer breeze as she took out her camera and began to take some shots. Her clothes were pulled back by the wind exposing her figure. Her shirt was tight against her chest and her jeans hugged her hips like they were made just for her. She took some more quick shots then sat down a couple feet from Izzy. Her deep green eyes seemed lost in the woods beyond the waterfall. He wanted to be with her forever. He just wanted to be with her now. But he didn't know how she felt, after she ran off and everything. He stuck his hands in his pockets in the Matt Ishada fashion. He felt something soft and pulled it out of his pocket. Her ribbon. It was a blend of different shades of green and blue. With a white vine of what looked like miniature Clematis folwers. It kind of reminded him of the ocean. He shoved it back into his pocket unsure of what to do with it. 'You can keep it for when...' 'I'll don't want to hurt you!' The thought of her words earlier flashed through his mind. Keep it for when? Then it hit him. For when she leaves. Dammit I'm really naive for someone who has the crest of Knowledge. She's so angelic, I'll miss her smile and everything else about her. Have I really fallen in love so quickly, is this love? What is love? I wouldn't know. I've never had a girlfriend before, is she my girlfriend? Or is she just playing with me? The questions kept running through Izzy's head. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity to Izzy. He couldn't think of anything but her. Her emerald greend eyes were just so captivating. They matched the surrounding woods, and were just as easy for him to get lost in. They had a certain sparkle to them too. The sparkle was like the ray of light shining through the canopy of the forest. The light that told you, you were almost to the end of the woods, but you got there just to find a clearing, no exit. Her eyes had that shimmer to them. Izzy thought he had found something to help him figure out her thoughts. No, it was just a clearing, but he was getting closer. But as her expression changed, Izzy became more confused. He knew she was thinking about something, but what? What does she want from me? Could she be homesick again? No it has to be something more significant than that. Izzy had no clue that he was so close to the truth.  
What am I going to do?I love him sooooo much but I'm only here for three weeks. Long distance relationships don't work that well. Sure, I had to go and fall for somebody that lives in another country. What's wrong with me?! He's just so perfect. He's smart and funny and everything I wanted. Mimi said he was short but he's like 5 inches taller than I am. Man I must be really short. Hey wait that has nothing to do with this. I've lost my mind! But does he love me? I mean yeah this morning with the holding hands and everything, did he actaully mean it. And before that the one day he walked me home. That was just more than a friendly kiss. He put his heart into that. Then earlier when I kissed him he didn't fight or anything. Then he said 'We'll get our time.' Can I really be that dense? Guess so. I just don't want to hurt him. He might shatter into millions of little pieces. She looked over at Izzy. The breeze played with his already messy hair. He seemed lost in thought. His ebony eyes stared into the infinite sky. Wow, he's so kawaii.... Izzy looked over at Casey. She turned bright red, but managed a smile. He smiled back. He must feel the same ay I do. He's not the type of guy just to fool around with a girl for the fun of it. This is right, I know it is. I don't know him that well, but I'm willing to learn. Go for it Casey what have ya got to loose? We'll figure out a way, together. And deciding on that Casey inched closer to an oblivious Izzy. He was lying down with his eyes closed. She took a long piece of grass and began waving it back and forth under Izzy's nose. He was startled and then he sneezed. Casey giggled while she quickly took a picture of Izzy's funny face. "Sorry I just had to take the opportunity." She laughed.   
"We'll see whose going to get the last laugh on this." Izzy said, he jumped on top of her pinning her down. He held her wrists above her head with one hand and tickled her sides with the other. He continued to tickle Casey until she begged for mercy.   
"That was unfair! OWCH! My stomach hurts from laughing!"  
"Well you started it."  
"Ok! I learned my lesson." She gave Izzy a smile that made his heart ache. He wanted to kiss her, touch her soft skin, smell her shinny hair. That day I found her crying at the park, and then when I walked her home. That kiss was unimaginible. Then today back at the barn and the bus and everything, she wasn't palying, neither was I. We just didn't know it. She has to feel the same way, maybe she still doesn't know it yet. Or is she afraid of something? I would never hurt her, if I ever make her shed a single tear, I'd go insane. Then he realized the postion they were in. Izzy blushed and so did Casey, he quickly got off of her.   
"Sorry." Izzy looked away.   
He's in thought again. I wonder what he's thinking about. Hey, there's only one way to find out! "Hey Izz?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Watcha thinkin' about? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."   
"To tell you the truth I was thinking.... um.. er..... a....about.... you." He prepared for impact. But he was hit with another type of impact. Casey threw her arms around Izzy's neck, and knocked him flat on his back.  
"And to tell you the truth, I've been thinking about you all day." She whispered in his ear. Making him smile.  
"I'm glad." He whispered back, as he inhaled the scent of her hair. It smelled like apple and pears mixed together. "I wish this could last forever..."  
"Forever is not long enough." The two sayed like that for some time. In each other's arms, neither one wanting to let go. Casey had almost fallen asleep when her watch beeped. "What?" She looked at her watch.   
"It's already 2 o'clock! Izzy, ya awake?"   
"Yeah I've been awake the whole time. We should get going the other's might get worried."  
"Good Idea." The two got up and packed up their things.   
"Izzy can I get a better picture of you? The other one before was just a joke."  
"Sure." Izzy stood near his horse and smiled.  
"There." She smiled at him. Mounting their horses the began to descend the trail down to the fork, then to the lake. It was a 40 minute ride back down.  
  
~**~**^.^**~**~  
  
"Oh you guys are no help!"  
"Let it go Alex, you might never get him, they could be destined to be together. Just take a look at the way he looks at her."  
"I'd rather not, I prefer to keep my meals in my stomach, besides it would give us away when I ralphed. And don't call me Alex, 'she' called me that."  
"You'll be with him one way or another, one way or another." Brad said looking at the canopy above them. They sat there and kept discussing their plans over and over so there would be no foul ups.  
"We'll start on the bus, if we don't get it there....."  
  
~*~*^ - ^*~*~  
  
All the while they guys down at the lake were wondering where Casey and Izzy were.  
"Where are those two?" Mimi asked very exasperated.  
"They're ok Mimi." Kari said with a smile on her face.  
"Ok Kari what do you know?" Sora glared at the younger girl.  
"Oh nothing."  
"Spill it Kari, or we'll just have to get it out of T.K." Yolei glanced over at T.K. with a devilish smile. Kari got up and ran in front of him. T.K. Cowered behind her.  
"Ok! ok! I'll spill. But just don't say you got it from me!"  
"Deal."  
"Ok what exactly do you want to know?"  
"Well what do you know?"   
"I know how Casey and Izzy really feel for each other, even though they don't. Kind of like me and T.K. but I think they have something more."  
"I KNEW IT!" Mimi exclaimed. "Those two are very sneaky but not sneaky enough."  
"I get it!" Sora chimed in. "With the early morning stuff and the, OH I GET IT!" (A/N: She's a little slow.... no flames, I just don't like the girl....)  
"Now we can just get them to tell us themselves we can hook them up, without them having to worry about being so secrative. We'll start be letting them sit together on the bus."  
"You guys i really don't think we should mess with this." Kari said, but got ignored.  
"Can I sit with Ken this time?"  
"Sure babe." Ken walked up and emabraced her from behind. He sat down behind her and she leaned back into him.  
"You make a good pillow." Yolie smiled up at Ken, who leaned down and kissed her forehead.   
"What about me?!" Davis snorted, disgusted by the acts of affection.  
"You can sit with me." Cody said. "Or I can sit with Jyou and you can sit by yourself."  
"I'll take the second option."  
"Suit yourself." Cody shrugged.  
"So where are the newly weds?" Matt asked sarcastically.   
"Who knows with those two. Probably talking on the computer, knowing Izzy." Tai joked.  
"I don't think we should mess with this, you guys." Kari repeated.  
"Why?" Tai looked quizically at his sibling.  
"I don't think they know it yet, yeah sure they've had their moments, but i think they're still confused about themselves and the other and the relationship." Jyou thought for a minute as did the rest of the gang.  
"I think Kari is right guys." Jyou spoke up. "Izzy isn't as good with girls as he is with computers."  
"And from what I've seen, Casey really only treats guys like friends, or as teamates." Davis added in.   
"Ok then, we'll let them do it their way, but they still get to sit together on the bus." Mimi concluded. Just then Izzy and Casey came down the trail.   
"Quick everybody play dumb, like you don't know what's going on between them." Kari whispered.   
"That shouldn't be hard for Davis." Cody joked.  
"Yeah no problem! Hey wait!" Davis realized he was being made fun of. Everyone broke out into laughter. Casey and Izzy tied up their horses and walked over to the group. They sat down next to each other.  
"So how was the trail, your guys were gone for quite a while." T.K. asked.  
"It was beautiful." Casey replied. "The waterfall is breath taking." She smiled.   
"See Tai, I told you we should have gone that way." Sora snickered.  
"Well I'm sorry." Tai said in a not-so-nice tone. He got up and started to walk away.  
"TAI! Wait I was just kidding. Wait up, I'm sorry!" Sora ran after him. (A/N: Sora, Sora, what am I going to do with you? Never hurt a goggle boy's pride! duh!)  
"I swear they're like an old married couple." Matt said. "Either that or he's got male PMS." (A/N: dont' worry there is no such thing.)  
"We could say the same for you and Mimi." Jyou joked.  
"What did you say!?!"  
"Uh oh."  
"Quick Jyou, run!" Mimi yelled, but he was already up and running. Everyone laughed.   
"I'm going to go for a walk." Cody announced.  
"I'll go with you." Mimi said. They got up and left, leaving only Kari, T.K., Izzy, Casey and Davis.   
"Sure as soon as we get here everyone leaves." Izzy said.  
"Not to be mean but T.K. and I are going to go for a walk as well." Kari said feeling kind of bad.  
"I'm going too!!" Davis announced. *everybody sweatdrop*  
"Why don't we all just go? If that's ok with you two?" Casey suggested.  
"Sure why not." T.K. answered.  
"That's ok by me." Kari replied. They all got up and walked down to the lake. When they got there Kari and Casey took of their shoes so they could walk in the water. The two girls were chatting about when they were going to go shopping. The boys were just walking. Davis stopped to tie his shoe and the others got a little further ahead. Since Davis wasn't looking T.K. grabbed Kari's hand. When Davis was finished he got up and began to run to catch up with the group. He saw T.K. and Kari holding hands, and he got mad. He began to sprint. He lunged at T.K. but Casey was there instead. He stopped dead in his tracks. She had heard his footsteps and turned around. She told the other guys to keep going and not to pay attention to what was going on. She saw the look in his eyes and automatically new what the problem was.  
"Get out of my way Casey."  
"No Davis. I know how you feel but this isn't the answer, just let them be."  
"How can you know how it feels? Just leave me alone."Casey calmly walked up to Davis so they were only about two feet apart.  
"Just trust me Davis, I know, believe me you don't want to hear the story."  
"But if you know how I feel then why won't you let me do what I have to?"  
"Because I did it that way, and it didn't get me anywhere." Davis turned away, he was still raging with anger. He tried to get around Casey but he couldn't, she was too fast.   
"Casey get out of my way!!"  
"No! Davis I won't." Then unexpectedly Davis shot a punch at Casey hitting her square in the stomach. Casey fell to one knee. "Feel better?" She asked looking up at him. He was facing away from her. She could tell he was crying, but he wasn't satisfied just yet. He began to run again. Casey whirled around and began after him despite the pain she felt. She quickly caught up it him and tripped him causing both him and her to fall into the water. "Cool off Davis, just let her go, I'll help you get over Kari." Casey was kneeling in the water peering down at Davis who had his hands over his eyes.  
"Y...you will?" He uncovered his face showing teary eyes.  
"Mmm hmm." She smiled down at him. To her surprise he gave her a hug "Now do you feel better?"  
"Yeah, just don't tell them I was crying."  
"No problem. Come on I'll race you to catch up. Just don't look at Kari, keep talking with me or Izzy."  
"Ok. Ready set go!" Davis was off and running. Casey got up and followed still in a little pain, but she made it a neck and neck race and let Davis win.  
"Ok! Ok! Davis you're a better soccer player." Davis looked puzzled for a second then caught on.  
"See I told you so!" He beamed. They both laughed.  
"Sorry to interupt, but Casey can I talk to you?" Kari kind of giggled.  
"Sure."  
"Uh Casey, do you know what color shirt you're wearing?" Kari whispered in her ear.  
"Uh yeah, it's white............ and it's wet and that's not a good thing." Casey blushed folding her arms across her chest.  
"Hey Izzy why don't you give Casey your shirt?" T.K. whispered. Without another thought Izzy took off his green button up shirt that he was wearing over an orange t-shirt and put it on Casey's shoulders. Her blush deepened. "Uh thanks." He smiled.   
"I think we should get going back." Davis looked at his D3 for the time. "Doesn't the bus leave at four?"  
"Yeah youre' right, it's already three. It'l take like a half hour to get everybody on." Casey said checking her watch. "Let's go." They turned around and walked back to the horses. Everyone else was already waiting there.   
"Davis, Casey what happened to you two?" Mimi asked looking at the two wet Digidestined.  
"We kinda got in a little fight and got a little wet in the process." Davis explained.  
"Ok, why is Casey wearing Izzy's shirt?" Jyou asked  
"Becase my tanktop is white." She blushed again. Jyou blushed for asking the question. "Anyway we should be getting back to the bus."  
"Yeah she's right." Tai said. "Mount up soldiers!" *everyone sweatdrop*  
"Wait I want to get a picture!"Kari announced. "Come on! Casey you there! Davis over there! Cody stand there! There Perfect!"  
"Hey Izzy?"  
"Yeah Cas?"   
"My head hurts, can I ride with you, I'm not sure I'm up to riding by myself."  
"Hey Cas? What's the matter?" Mimi asked in a concerned voice.  
"Hmm? Oh I'm not feeling that well."  
"Ya gonna be ok?"  
"Yeah just have a head ache and my stomach hurts a little." Davis froze when heard this. Man that's twice. I've gotta pay her back.   
When Kari got her Camera set up and on the stand so she could be in the picture, Izzy and Casey were all the way on the left on Cinnamin with Casey sitting sidesaddle facing toward the middle in front of Izzy who was hugging her from behind. Next to them on horseback was Yolei and Ken sitting with Yolei in front of Ken but she was facing forward and Ken's head was on her shoulder. Next to them was Matt and Mimi sitting the same way as Izzy and Casey only Mimi was facing the other way. Tai and Sora were standing in front of Matt and Mimi. With Sora's horse standing sideways next to Mimi's. T.K. and Kari were standing with T.K.'s horse in front of Casey and Izzy. Jyou, Cody and Davis were all in the middle with Davis' horse who was lying down.   
"Everybody set?" Kari made the final adjustments and quickley ran to her place. "Smile everbody!" Then they all got on their own horses and set off for the barn. They all chatted and teased each other on the way back. Upon arrival they met an unexpected 'surprise.'  
"Izzy!" Everyone froze. Only one person had that voice.  
"Oh no, it can't be." Mimi sighed. Just then Alexandra came out of the barn no longer in disguise as 'Ami.' Her long balck hair flew behind her as she walked toward the unsuspecting group. She was followed by her three friends Marron, Ayumi, Kyleen and her brother Brad. (Who was no longer 'Yuhi.') Casey cringed, not looking up from where she was happily placed.   
"Oh Izzy dear! Funny running into you here!"  
"Uh yeah. Sorry Alexandra we can't talk now, the bus will be hear soon and one of my friends isn't feeling well."  
"Hello Casey dear how are you doing?"  
"I've been better." She weakly grinned at Alexandra. Alexandra relished in Casey's pain. Izzy noticed that Casey's grip was slowly getting weaker. He slipped off the horse and gently pulled Casey off too.  
"Hey Sora, would you put these two away for me?"  
"Yeah sure, is Casey alright?"   
"She'll be ok." Before Sora walked away Sugar put his nose in Casey's face.  
"I'll miss you too. I'll come visit next time I'm in town." She smiled at the horse and gave him a kiss on the snout. He nibbled at her nose and then turned away with Sora. Everyone else went to the other barn with their horses except Mimi she stayed behind with Casey and Izzy.  
"Hey Cas, you told me you were going to be ok. Now look at you." Casey playfully punched Mimi's arm.  
"I'm fine, I'm tougher than I look." She smiled at Mimi. Mimi smiled back.  
"Want some water?"  
"Yeah sure, thanx Mimi."  
"I don't mean to interrupt the friends, but the bus is here." Alexandra pointed out in an angry tone. She doesn't like to be ignored. "Izzy who are you sitting with?"  
"I sat with Cody on the way up. Why?"  
"Ok then Cody won't mind if you sit with me on the way back." She grinned at Casey, who was only listening.  
"Use me as an excuse." Casey whispered in Izzy's ear.   
"Sorry Alexandra Casey wants me to sit with her and make sure she's ok on the trip." He replied not showing his relief.  
"Oh, ok. I'll just sit near you then." Just then all the other guys came back from the barn.  
"Come on gang let's get on the bus!" Davis yelled. They all walked up to the bus and got on. Everyone crowded Alexandra and her frinds out, so they were the last ones to get on the bus. The DD went to the back of the bus and picked out their seats. Everyone said Davis could have one of the back seats because he was sitting alone. They all just put their bags and things into the empty seat beside him. Across from Davis sat Izzy on the outside and Casey on the inside. Matt and Miimi sat in front of them and Tai and Sora across from Mimi and Matt. Infront of Tai and Sora were T.K. and Kari. Yolei and Ken sat across from them with Jyou and Cody in front of them. Then Alexandra and her friends got on the bus.   
"Izzy where are you? Any available seats by you?"  
"I'm in the back and no I don't think there are any."  
"Davis is that you? Who are you sitting with?"  
"Myself, and some bags."  
"Can I sit with you?" Davis looked over at Casey and Izzy who both shook their heads.   
"Lemme think about thisssss, no! Sorry Alex."  
"Don't call me that!!" Davis snickered at her. She reluctantly sat a couple seats in front Jyou and Cody with her friends. "Well that plan failed, we'll just have to wait until we get home. Then we'll get her."   
"I'm sure." Kyleen said in a sarcastic tone.  
  
~**~~^.^~~**~  
Everbody was talking about what a great time they had today. Kari was taking more pictures. She had one of Ken and Yolei, Matt and Mimi, Sora and Tai and of T.K. and herself. She also had a little group shot of Davis and Tai and another of Jyou and Cody. In the back things were less active. Casey still wasn't feeling good.  
"Hey Cas are you alright?"  
"I'll live. I just have a moster head ache."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah I'm sure." She closed her eyes in attempt to rest hoping her head ache would go away. Just after she closed here eyes she felt something on her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Izzy's hand on top of hers. She turned her hand over and the two interlocked fingers. Casey leaned over so her head was resting on Izzy's shoulder. She looked up at him and he smiled down. She closed her eyes again and Izzy gave her a light kiss on the top of her head. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes as well. Everyone in front of them hadn't really noticed the two becasue they were so quiet. That didn't last long.   
"Hey Davis." Mimi whispered. "Go in Casey's bag and get her camera, then give it to me."  
"Ok, which bag is her's?"  
"The white one."  
"Ok, here you go."  
"Thanx."  
"Hey Kari! Get a picture of this." Kari tunred around and smiled at what she saw.  
"Oh how cute." First she took a picture using her camera, then she took Casey's from Mimi and shot one with that. "She's gonna be surprised to find that when she develops these."  
"Oh yeah. Davis here put it back in the bag exactly where you found it."  
"Will do." The bus ride back was uneventful. Kari was still at it with her camera. While on the way back the group decided they were going to go out for dinner, after they all went home and cleaned up.  
  
~**~*~:P~*~**~  
  
"Hey Izzy, dude wake up."   
"What is it Davis?"  
"We're back."  
"Oh ok. Thanks man."  
"Sure." Davis said as he started to hand out bags, then got up to leave.  
"Hey Cas, wake up."  
"Hmm are we back already?"  
"Yep. How are you feeling?"  
"Better thanx." She smiled at him. "We should go." Izzy got up and handed Casey her bag. He also let her out in front of him. Then they got off the bus.  
"Oh Davis told me that the guys decided to go out for dinner after a short break to go home and change."  
"That's sounds good to me. Cya later then." Casey gave Izzy a quick kiss in the cheek and went to find Sora and Mimi.  
"Bye." Izzy said as he looked for Davis who's appartment was on the way back to his. "Hey Davis want to walk with me?"  
"Sure, bye guys cya in a little while." The two boys started the walk home. "So Izzy what's up with you and Casey?" Davis teased.  
"What do you mean?" Izzy tried not to look nervous.  
"Ok, what happerned while you guys were on the trail?"  
"Nothing Davis we talked and rode."  
"Ok then what's this?!?!" Davis said as he snatched the part of Casey's ribbon that was hanging out of Izzy's pocket.  
"What does it look like?"  
"A girls hair ribbon that's what."  
"There now you know what it is."  
"But why do you have it?"   
"Um um um um............"  
"Lemme guess it's Casey's?" Izzy nodded. "Oh you sly devil!"  
"It's not like that Davis! The wind blew it out of her hair and I cought it."  
"Why didn't you give it back?"  
"She said I didn't have to."  
"Ok man I believe you. Well here's my stop cya later."  
"Hey Davis, the ribbon?"  
"Oh here man. Cya in a little while. You know where to go right?"  
"Yeah cya in a while." And with that Davis dissappeared into his appartment builing. Izzy looked at the ribbon and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Better get moving."  
  
****  
Meanwhile at Sora's  
  
"So Casey did you have fun today?" Sora asked.  
"I had a blast!"  
"Me too. That was a lot of fun."  
"So Casey what's up between you and Izzy?" Mimi asked with a sly smile on her face.  
"Nothing, we're friends."  
"Yeah and I'm the Queen of England."  
"Your Highness.." Casey swept into a deep bow, Mimi threw one of her shoes at Casey, "ok ok! I like him, there happy?"  
"Does he know that?"  
"I think I made it pretty clear."  
"Casey and Izzy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" Sora and Mimi began to sing but Casey threw pillows at the both of them.   
"You hypocrites! You both have boyfriends leave me alone!"  
"Ok ok we'll leave you alone. I'm going to wash up, I'll use my mom's bathroom, you guys take turns in the other."  
"Ok Sora. Mimi why don't you go first."  
"Ok Cas. I'll try not to be long."  
"Get going. I'll pick out what I'm gonna wear."  
"Dress to impress!"  
"Go away!" Casey threw her last pillow just as Mimi closed the door. Man those guys are annoying! Casey thought as she went to her dresser. Dress to impress, ha. I'm going for a little less than that. She worked her way through the drawers picking out stuff she might wear. She finally decided on a tight black shirt with a wide neck that sat very low on her soulders and sleeves that flared out at the end. With that she decided to wear low-cut light blue flare jeans.  
That should do. just then Mimi came back in.  
"Watcha gonna wear?"  
"You'll find out when I get out of the bathroom." And with that she left Mimi in the room to decide what she was going to wear. Let's see what do I want to wear tonight? Oh I know! Mimi thought as she practically ran to her closet. This is perfect and brand new! I'm gonna knock some socks off!   
"Mim what the hell are you doing?" Sora asked as she walked in to the room almost being hit by some article of clothing Mimi was throwing.  
"Looking for my outfit for tonight."  
"And making our room a disaster area."  
"Yeah that too." She was now rumaging through the drawers. "Ah I got it!" She pulled out a deep burgandy halter top that had a diamond shape cut out starting an inch under the top of the shirt and went down to the top of her chest.  
"Ooooo revealing." Sora mused.  
"You got it!" She winked at Sora. "What are you going to wear?"  
"I think I have just the jeans but I'm not sure on the shirt." Sora said as she walked to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans that were dark blue. They were flares and had a low cut waist-line.  
"Those are cool! Let's see since they're a dark blue you should wear a light colored top. How about this?" Mimi pulled out a light yellow spaghetti strap tank. It had light blue sparkly (AN: great word ne?) butterflies flying across the front.  
"It's wonderful! Are you sure you want me to wear it?"  
"Yes actually I bought it for you."  
"Thanks Mimi! I love it!" Sora gave Mimi a hug.  
"Your welcome."Just then Casey walked back in all ready to go.   
"That was fast."   
"Nice outfit!" Sora ran over to Casey admiring the shirt and pants.  
"Wow Casey I didn't think you would ever wear something like that!" Mimi teased.  
"This just goes to show you that us jocks can be feminine too." She grinned.  
"I love your hair too!" Mimi changed the subject.  
"It's just French braided pigtails...."   
"But you wove a green ribbon in with it! It loooks really kool!"  
"I could do it with your hair too, if you want."  
"Do you have a burgany ribbon?"Mimi asked looking at her shirt.  
"I have every color under the sun come on, let Sora get dressed." The two girls walked out and into the bathroom. Within the next twenty minutes the girls were ready to go. Casey had done Mimi's hair that same way as her's; two French braids and burgany ribbon with two light strands of hair framing her face. Sora had put in two low pigtails with a clip on either side. With her burgandy shirt Mimi wore very dark blue jeans. Grabbing money and their bags the three girls walked out of the house and to the meeting place.   
"I think we're just in time." Sora said as she glanced at her watch.  
"Hey, I thought you girls would be late." Tai teased. In return he got a playful punch from Sora.  
"So whose missing?" They looked around. Kari, T.K., Jyou, Matt, Tai, Kan and Yolei were all there.  
"I guess just Davis and Izzy." Jyou pionted out. "Cody called and said he couldn't come, it was too late."  
"Davis probably got lost." Matt mumbled.  
"Lost eh?" They tunred aroung to see Izzy and Davis standing there huffing and puffing.  
"Sorry man, I was just kidding." Matt turned away.  
"What happened to you two?" Mimi asked as the two caught their breath.  
"We had to run, from..... from..... IT!" Davis joked.  
"He means Alexandra." Izzy corrected. Casey frowned, Damn that girl she never gives up!  
"Well should we go eat?" Kari asked. Everyone agreed and they went inside. They all sat at one big table, thinking about what to order.   
"What can I get you kids tonight?" The waitress asked.  
"I'll have a chicken salad." Mimi responded.  
"Mee too." Kari agreed.  
"I'll have a hamburger with fries please." Tai answered.  
"Double that." Davis handed the waitress his menu.  
"Make mine a cheeseburger." Jyou added.  
"I'll have a cheeseburger too." Matt decided  
"I'll have a chicken sandwich." Sora said folding up the menu.   
"I'll have a BLT (Bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich)." Ken answered.  
"I'll have the soup please." Izzy concluded.  
"Make that two." Yolei agreed.  
"And for you Miss?" The waitress said pointing at Casey.  
"Oh, I'll just have some water."  
"Not hungry?" Mimi asked her when the waitress left.  
"Still not feeling that well." She rubbbed her temples. "I think I'll go get some fresh air." She got up and walked towards the door.   
"Izzy go see if she's alright." Davis poked Izzy.  
"I'm sure she's fine." He looked away knowing he should go out,  
"Fine I'll go." Davis got up and followed Casey.  
"Hey Izzy, what's up with you?" Matt whispered looking perplexed.   
"I don't know.... I'll go out in a minute......" Izzy wavered, "Besides, I think Davis has something to discuss with Cas."  
"You ok with that?"  
"Yeah, I trust them both."  
  
~~Meanwhile Outside~~  
  
Davis walked out the restaurant door and looked for Casey. He saw her sitting on a bench a little ways from the doors.   
"Hey Casey, you alright?"  
"Oh Davis, yeah I'm fine."  
"You don't look that fine to me, you're as white as a ghost." He went over and sat down next to her. She sat there hunched over with her head in her hands trying to relieve her head ache. Davis rubbed her back trying to make her feel better. "Maybe Jyou has something with him for that head ache of yours, I'll go see." He got up but Casey grabbed his hand.  
"Thank you Davis, you're a really good friend."  
"Thanks. I try." With that he began to leave again.  
"Send Izzy out would you?"  
"Sure." He ran back into the restaurant.  
  
"Hey Jyou do you have anything for a head ache with you?"  
"Yeah," he rummaged throught his bag. " Here you go."   
"Thanks, hey Izzy grab your water bottle and come with me." Izzy shruged and follwed Davis out of the restaurant. When they got outside they saw Casey lying on the bench. It appeared that she was having trouble breathing.   
"Casey!?!" Izzy sprinted over to the bench. "Casey, Casey wake up!!"   
"What? I am awake....." She trailed off.  
"Sit up and have some water." Davis suggested. Both boys sat on either side of her and helped her sit up so she could take the medicine. She downed the medicine and some of the water.  
"That's it I'm taking you home." Izzy stood up.  
"WE're taking you home." Davis corrected.   
"No!, You guys got eat and have fun. I'll walk myself home. See I'm fine." She stood up took a step and fell back onto the bench. NO! I want them to have fun I can do this! She tried again. This time she stood up and began the walk home. She was past the restaurant entrance when she felt really dizzy. He visoin began toblur and she couldn't really hear anything. She contiuned to walk so not to draw any attention to herself. Placing her and on the walk next to her she stopped. Now she couldn't see anything. She faced the wall and leaned against it. "Izzy? Davis? Where are you guys?" she whispered. She didn't know that they had been walking behind her the whole time. She began to fall backwards, only to be caught by Izzy.  
"Silly girl, you didn't listen to us." Izzy whispered in her ear. "Davis, would you go get our stuff? I think we really need to take Casey home, she's passed out."  
"Um, sure." Davis ran back inside to grab the bags.   
  
"Hey Davis what's up?" Ken and T.K. asked at the same time.  
"Casey needs to go home Izzy and are going to walk her."  
"Ok man, what about your food?"  
"Don't worry here's the money for mine and Izzy's food." He handed the money to Matt. "I'll be back in a little while."   
"Alright then. Matta nee."   
"We'll be back early." Mimi said with a worried look.  
"Tell her to get better." Kari smiled. With that Davis ran back out the door to where Izzy was standing with Casey.  
"Davis hold her for a second." Izzy truned away from them. "Put her on my back it'll be the easiest way to carry her."   
"Ok." He picked Casey up and set her on Izzy's back. They set off to Sora's appartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
About half way there Izzy had to take a break. "I'll carry her if you want." Davis offered.  
"If you want to." Izzy handed Casey to Davis. Davis picked her up effortlessly and carried her the remaining distance to the appartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
"Here we are finally." Izzy said.  
"Ok now how do we get in?"  
"A key duh." Izzy thought for a second. "But where is it? It's gotta be in her bag."  
"I'll check, just hope she doesn't mind."  
"Wait...... no... it's in my pocket." Casey said into Davis' shirt. Davis gently put her down. She reached in her pocket and handed it to Izzy. She smiled at him. Izzy opened the door and turned on the light.  
"Thanx Davis I can handle it from here."  
"Ok Izzy. I'll talk to you later."   
"Thanks again Davis." Casey gave him a quick hug before Izzy picked her up and carried her into the house like a princess. Casey smiled at Davis over Izzy's shoulder then put her head down. Davis turned around and headed back to the restaurant. I hope she feels better.  
  
"Davis is a good kid, and a good friend." Casey said as Izzy put her on the couch.  
"He's not like that all the time, you must have some effect on him." Casey was about to protest but she felt light headed again.   
"I'll be allright Izzy you can go now, I'm a big girl ya know." She said flashing him a childish grin.  
"I'll wait till your in bed and ready to sleep." He leaned down to help her up but she pulled him down on the couch next to her.  
"I'm comfy right here..." She laid her head on his shoulder again. All she could hear was Izzy's steading breathing. Once again she was sleeping away. Izzy gently grabbed the blanket from the end of the couch and laid Casey on the couch to sleep. He placed the lanket on her sleeping form.  
"Good night Angel." He kissed her lightly on the lips and went to the kitchen to wait for Mmi and Sora to get home.  
  
~~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~  
  
Kally: Thank god! it's done! Well this chapter anyway.......  
Megan: You're welcome.   
Kally: *blink blink* Meg, when did you get here?  
Megan: I just stopped in to see how everything is going and look who I brought with me.  
Hailo: Hi.  
Sammi: Hey girly.   
Kally: Well would you look at this I've been graced to have two VERY talented writers and my best friend here. I would like to introduce you to Hailo Kimerii, a good friend of mine who is in the middle of two very good fics. And Sammi Angel fromerly known as Star Light Angel, whose first fic didn't hit it off that well but she tells me that she's got a Fushigi Yuugi fic on the way as well as another Gundam Wing fic. ne?   
Sammi: That's right!  
Kally: Oh and Megan is my real life best friend as well as Sarah who may show up later knowing my friends that way I do. Meggy isn't really into anime, but she can draw damn well. And she's one of the few who sort of understand what I'm talking about, At least she smiles and nods. It makes me feel like she understands...  
Hailo: Hey Kal can I have a word with you, in private.  
Kally: Sure.... She only calls me 'Kal' when there's a problem, wonder what I did now....  
*Sammi and Megan look at each other and shrug* *Kally and Hailo walk away for a minute.*  
Sammi: I wonder what Hailo wants now.  
Megan: Who knows with that girl.  
*Loud shouts and the sound of a frying pan hitting something are heard in the back ground* *Hailo comes walking out*  
Sammi: What the hell did you do?  
Hailo: I'm angry with her, Ken isn't in this ficcy enough and neither is Matt.  
Sammi: Oh dear god... Well Davis is my favorite chaacter so I can't somplain....   
Megan: Yes?   
Sammi: ??  
Megan: ..... You said oh dear god... so.....?   
Sammi: NOT YOU! Well anyway until Kally wakes up, I'm Sammi Angel signing off on behalf of Kally Shadow. Matta nee!  
Hailo: Sayonara!  
Megan: Ja! Just remember! Same Digichannel! Same Digitime! Hehe I got that from Kally. 


End file.
